The Haunted
by Anisoka21
Summary: Ahsoka is happily married to her vampire husband, Anakin Skywalker, and has three half-vampire and half-togruta children. However, after her transformation and 8 years long years of living a normal life as a vampire, she and her husband try to keep their son, Matthew, safe from not only his cancer and alzheimer's, but now their son is having... difficulty living in their new home
1. Chapter 1

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV **

Why do bad things happen to good people? That's the real question, right? Why us? I don't know why this happened to us. We're just a regular family like everyone else. When my closes friends and relatives ask me what happened or why did it happen to us? I would simply reply that_, 'Why do bad things happen to good people?'_... We didn't ask for this. And we didn't deserve it.

**17 years ago...**

The doctors didn't believe that... He would survive, and anyone who has had a sick child will understand the feeling that you are losing your grasp on them and something's pulling them from the other side which is really what was happening in that house.

_**(Make Me Want to Die- The Pretty Reckless)**_

Anakin bit my neck, pushing and forcing his venom into my veins... My _blood_. He was saving my life after I gave a violent birth to our third and last child.

We actually, at first, didn't believe that I could become pregnant with Anakin, but after our first baby, Matthew, was born we had two more.

Matthew was your ordinary guy with blue eyes and black hair... He's intelligent, good looking, but he was... An outcast. He never really understood society and doesn't plan on observing and wait to become one of the _'In-The-Crowd'_ people.

Anikah was one of the outcast people as well. She never hung out with her fellow classmates. She preferred to read, write fictional stories and poetry, hear music and she loves _'The Dark Knight'_ trilogy. She prefers to dress herself in dark clothing and puts on whatever she pulls out of her closet. And when she hears anything that's not Alternative Rock or anything that involves Rock in it that makes you want to head bang and screech... She would get very annoyed and want to force choke the pop singer.

Now the baby of the family is Jane. She's extremely pale for a nine year old who's been in the sun for quite some time. Her sandy brown hair and skin color resembled Anakin... And as for me it was just her blue eyes. She would read poetry to either her father or me while she had free time, which was mostly the entire day, instead of watching the HoloTV. She also knows how to play the piano and the guitar because Anakin and her siblings taught her how to at a young age.

"Be strong, Love." Anakin whispered to me. "You'll make it... You're strong enough."

"I would die for you, my love. My love. I would lie for you, my love. My love."

"Make me wanna die..." Anakin said.

"I would steal for you, my love. My love."

"Make me wanna die."

"I would die for you, my love. My love. Well burn up in the light."

My lips let out a scream of agony. I didn't actually believe that I would die... But when I lost some of my loved ones... I knew that it was easier to die and I told my mother that_, 'Did you ever think that you'll never die -'_

_'Because you think it's impossible?'_

_'Yeah, but when you lose someone then you realize that it's easier to die?'_

I still believe that... To this day... right now.

His venom began to take effect into my body. My fingers began to twitch, that I could feel my knuckles pop and crack. I screeched to the top of my lungs, possibly spitting out blood that was mixed with venom.

Anakin stepped back, watching me burn... I knew he couldn't do anything because he would thirst for my blood.

However, he must've changed his mind because Anakin bit my neck again... Possibly thinking that the venom wasn't taking action. He also bit my wrists, my ankles, both sides of my neck, and my arms.

"_Anakin_!" I shrieked, gripping the rails of the hospital bed.

He stood far away from me, in the dark corner, his eyes smoldering the golden tint.

My body began to lurch, twist, and jerk in powerful blows. My back arched away from the bed as my heart pounded against my ribcage rapidly.

**Eight years later...**

I stopped in front of a fuel station, waiting for the Speeder to fulfill its thirst. I needed some liquid too but right now I couldn't... I had family business to do.

"Matt, are you all right?" I walked around the speeder and touched his back. "I told you to stay home... I just needed to get you the medicine and look for a new home -"

"Mom, I'm fine." he coughed out.

I held back the worry expression, afraid that he might get mad at me.

A wooden two story house, surrounded by beautiful green tall trees, sat in the middle of the woods. It had an enormous front and backyard.

A human male was barely putting up the _'For_ _Sale'_ sign. He smiled at me, shaking my outstretched hand.

"Why, hello, little missy." he greeted. "What can I do for ya?"

"Good morning, Sir. I was just looking for a new home for my family and me." I explained to him, looking at the house. "And this house caught my attention... Also our speeder broke down... _Unexpectedly_... My son's checking it right now."

He made a gesture towards the house. "Well, ta-da."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "What's your name?"

"Rob..." he replied.

"Rob," I nodded as we walked inside the Naboo home. "My name's Ahsoka."

The house was beautiful; it had one enormous basement, one amazing kitchen with a granite countertop, a chandelier mostly in every room except the bathrooms and the basement.

"It's perfect, it's spacious and affordable. I'm just wondering what the catch is?" I asked.

"Well, it does have a bit of a history." Rob said.

"A history? What kind of history?"

"I've just heard people say it's haunted. The couple who used to live here just a month ago had paranormal problems."

"Paranormal? As in demons and ghosts?" I said, my eyes sweeping throughout the house.

"Don't worry, little lady." he reassured me. "I've been here for about a _couple_ of days."

_Days?_ I frowned. "Well, I'll talk to my husband tomorrow and decide. I'll call you when we have decided."

"Sounds good." he agreed.


	2. Did You Hear That?

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

"Aah," Matt cried quietly, holding back the remaining tears that wanted to leave his eyes. "Mom, it hurts..." he let out muffled screams as he clenched his teeth.

It hurt me just seeing him in the slightest pain. "Okay, Honey... Just hang on, we'll stay somewhere for the night."

He clutched the chair, throwing his head back as he let out a scream.

_**Hours later...**_

"Mom, Dad said he'll be here by tomorrow morning." Matt announced, his fragile face was paler than a blank sheet of paper.

I took his hand, leading him to the empty living room. "All right... I'm going to talk to him right now while you get some rest."

Matt nodded, laying down on the blankets I set up for him, turning to watch the HoloTV that Rob left in here for my son. "All right, you have fun doing that."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Thanks."

I grabbed the Holoprojecter from my bag and called Anakin. He seemed very pleased when he saw me unharmed and relieved that Matt was okay.

"Anakin, Matt said you'll be here in the morning... Right?"

He nodded. _'Of course, my love.'_ he, then, added, _'How is he? What did the doctors say?'_

I bit my lip, holding back the tears that I held back for quite some time now. "Anakin, they.., they say he isn't getting any better."

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

A tiny creak caught my hearing; my mother was sound asleep next to me.

The creaking continued to the point where I got up and went upstairs.

"Aww, _great_..." I breathed, flinging the sheets away from my body once I felt a massive headache.

My feet took me to the closes bathroom, my mind still half-asleep. I turned on the faucet and cupped my hands to rinse my face.

When I heard more of the eerie growling and creaking, I went downstairs and checked if my mother was okay. She was still asleep, sighing. I smiled slightly, falling to my knees and getting in the warm blankets. The creaks and growls started again.

I got up again and walked down to the doorway of the basement. In my mind I knew it was pretty stupid to waste my time and walk down there but the irritating sound made me go.

My eyes swept throughout the basement that was filled with shelves and wooden tables. Nothing else...

I crept closer to the two doors that lead to an unknown room. I looked at myself in sorrow, touching my collarbone, looking at the red rashes on my skin. I didn't know how long I've been there but suddenly a bloody teen boy screamed, pounding on the door.

I flinched from my sleep, panting.

My mother stroked my cheek, eyeing me in worry.

"Matt, are you okay?"

I looked down, answering, "Yeah, just a bad dream..."

She didn't buy it at first. "Okay..."

I gave her a quick smile, as she got up and left. I turned my smile upside down as soon as she was out of my sight.

We flew to the hospital again, the rain pounded against the glass window. I, like the rest of my family, love to hear the rain's musical sounds that make me relax.

I walked in with damp hair into the warm indoors of the hospital. The scent of hand-sanitizer and clean healthy air sent shivers down my spine as I inhaled it.

My mother was next to me in an instant, she's been here many times even before I was born. She got use to the hospital stench.

"Matthew Skywalker, the doctor would like to see you." the friendly Kaminoan female smiled warmly at me and gestured the way.

I nodded and grinned back, following her, looking back at my mom for a sec before turning to do the same routine again.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I sighed, staring at my son in worry. I walked over to the bathroom and answered the holoprojecter that vibrated in my bag.

"Ani..." I breathed, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

_'Snips, what is it?'_ Anakin asked, the expression on his face clearly showed fear.

I hesitated for a few seconds before I croaked out, "Matt... Was in _so_ much pain yesterday that I had to bring him to the hospital again..."

_'Is he okay now?' _

"Yeah, they called him up just a few minutes ago." I responded, biting my lip. "And the pharmacist said twenty five a pill for the nausea."

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

"Doctor says to patient, _'You have cancer and you have Alzheimer's._' Patient says to doctor, _'Woo! At least I don't have cancer.'_ " I joked, looking at the little human girl who was sitting right next to me.

She smiled weakly at me, holding my hand. She must've been afraid of what might happen to her.

"My mommy says that I have the same thing... Like you." she whispered, her moist eyes let the tears fall.

"Don't worry, kid. I promise you that you'll live a happy healthy life." I vowed, touching her cheek.

We remained silent for a moment until I asked her in a puzzled expression. "What's your name?"

"My name's Juno, Matt... Don't you remember?"

I didn't say anything, how could I forget Juno? She was like a sister to me. I've known her for almost her entire life.

Juno seemed happy, even though I forgot her for a moment, to have someone who was young to be with her. She was eight years old, had no hair due to the disease, her skin was extremely pale just like mine, both of us had purple rings around our tired eyes.

"All right, Matt, time for your shot for your blood tests." the nurse said, holding a syringe in her hand.

I took a deep breath, bobbing my head. "Yeah," I gazed at the nurse with a smile before I locked my eyes on Juno.

She held my free hand, reassuring me, she must've thought I was scared but to tell you the truth I was used to getting shots.

I smirked and stroked her beanie, winking at her. "Don't worry about me, Kid... I'm fine."

She shook her head as the nurse soaked a cotton ball with alcohol and smeared it on the crease of my forearm, above my elbow.

I ripped my gaze from her and glared at my arm. My eyes widen when I saw scorpions all over the floor, coming towards Juno and me. Suddenly, one was on my arm, injecting its venom into me. I gasped and flinched away.

"Mattie?" Juno's voice caught my attention. "Matt, are you okay?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, realizing that I must've been seeing things.

"Matt, are you all right?" the nurse asked, placing a dry cotton ball above the small prick on my arm before wrapping it with thin white tape.

I nodded quickly several times, looking possibly confused. "Yeah, I'm fine... I think I just need some rest that's all..."

Juno didn't seem like she believed me unlike the nurse.


	3. Why Me?

**Hey, I hope you guys like this story. :) If you don't then... Too bad! Anyways, I really do hope everyone who's reading this likes it. Please REVIEW! And a shout out to Anisoka28! **

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I bobbed my head from side to side as I heard _'Swagger_ _Wagon'_ from the Toyota Sierra commercial. The commercial always made Ahsoka and I laugh so hard. I remember the first time we saw it we couldn't stop laughing.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Jane asked.

"Almost, little love." I assured her, speeding up.

Matt was outside from the hospital, trembling. Ahsoka was next to him, the way her body moved looked like she was yelling at him.

And she was. "Matt, please, you need to be inside the hospital!"

Matt ignored her, rubbing his arms as the cold air blew again.

Ahsoka turned around to look at me with a worn out face.

I motioned for her to get inside the Jedi Shuttle so I could talk to him. Matt stayed silent, eyeing the ground as Ahsoka went inside.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" I whispered, sitting down on the ground.

He looked down at me, shaking his head. "You wouldn't believe me... Just like mom."

I stared at him for a moment, silence filling the air around us. "Well, it depends what it is."

"Dad," he began, shaking in fright. "I saw a boy in that house..."

"Aren't you a little old to be having an imaginary -"

"He's not imaginary, dad... I'm afraid the house is possessed by trapped souls."

"You mean like ghosts and all that paranormal crap?"

"It's _not_ crap, Dad." he hissed, walking towards the ship. "I warned you."

"Hold up, Matt..." I said.

Matt turned around, "What?"

"Listen, I do believe you that you are seeing things... But maybe when you were in the house you must've been hallucinating..."

For a second, I thought Matt was going to get all defensive but he actually said I was probably right. He smiled at me before we have each other a man hug, carefully because when he gets touched in the slightest way it hurts him, before boarding the Shuttle.

Everyone stayed silent during the trip to the house, I felt weird because the only sound we heard was speeders passing by, the rain pouring, and the rock music in the background.

Matt grabbed his bags, smiling as Jane told him something funny that happened while he was gone.

Ahsoka came to stand next to me, tears in her eyes. "Anakin, I'm worried for him... He's sick. He needs medicine or something."

I sighed, touching her cheekbone. "We'll take him again and see what's up, okay?"

She nodded, biting her lip before gesturing her arms towards the house. "So, what do you think?"

I smiled before looking at the house. "It's big and beautiful."

She grinned back at me, holding my hand. "I decided this house... Because we needed a place close to a clinic."

Matt gasped and pulled away from the wooden rail, eyeing his hand in disgust.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?" I smiled, but it soon turned into a frown.

His eyes closed for a few seconds until his arm turned from side to side very slowly as he examined it.

I helped Ahsoka set up the things while Matt and the rest looked for a room. Ahsoka finally finished setting up our room while I finished the kitchen and the living room.

"Matt, have you decided what room you want?" Ahsoka asked, coming down the stairs.

Matt smirked and opened his arms, showing off the basement.

"In here?"

"Yeah, it's spacious, it's perfect... You got to admit it was made for me." he admitted, smirking.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, smiling.

I guess they made up. "He has a point, Love."

She sighed in defeat, "Fine, Matt..."

"Daddy!" Jane shouted from her room.

"Duty calls..." I murmured, "I'll let you two talk more about it." before I raced up the stairs to go find Jane.

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

My eyes glared at the closed doors, wondering what's in there. I walked closer until I squinted my eyes so I could at least see the hard gray concrete.

"I wonder what's back there..." I whispered, cupping the sides of my face to block the light from the basement.

"I don't know." my mother answered, following and sound the same things like me. "Must be an extra room."

"_Must_ be..." I repeated, in an agreeing tone.


	4. Better Than Me

**Just to clarify, this story is not connected with 'The Dark Knight' however; 'The Dark Knight' is connected with 'Inception'. :) Anyways, please review. And I hope you're enjoying the story**.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I don't know why or how Anakin and I started arguing but he ended up leaving the house for a day or two.

I sobbed, curling up into a ball. Sleep wasn't what I wanted, I needed Anakin... Here with me.

"Mommy, I'm scared..." Jane's tiny voice made me flinch. She noticed. "Sorry."

I wiped my tears away, patting the space next to me. "Come here, sweetie."

Jane snuggled closer to me, afraid as she heard the thunder rumbling and the lightning's powerful flash almost blinded me.

She screamed, throwing the covers over her head.

I held her close, knowing she was scared out of her mind. "Its okay, Jane..."

Anikah came rushing in once she heard Jane's cries. She rolled her eyes once she found out that Jane was just frightened because of the storm. Anikah walked in and lay on the other side of Jane.

After a few seconds, they both fell asleep. I wondered what Anakin was doing, possibly hanging out with Obi-Wan.

My eyes drooped and darkness consumed me.

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

I cocked my head slightly to one side, glaring at all three of them. My sisters accompanied my mother since my father and she had... An argument.

My eyes were smoldering the color gold, my hair was tousled, the purple underneath and around my eyes became darker. My body began to tremble crazily, all of the anger and sadness I hid for many years now consumed me.

Wait... This wasn't me. Someone was -

I dropped the knife from my grip, with a loud thud my mother woke up igniting her weapon.

"Matt?" Jane said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Matt, what are you doing with that knife?" Anikah shrieked, getting up quickly.

My mother looked at me in sorrow and then in fear. I followed her gaze and glared at my bloody hands in shock.

I let out a scream of frustration and anger.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for morning to come.

Obi-Wan and Satine were out, possibly shopping for groceries.

I grabbed the locket that I was going to give Ahsoka in a few days. She and I didn't want to have a big anniversary event... So, I decided to make her a video inside the locket.

Events of us being together formed the video, playing _'Better than me'_ by Hinder. Ahsoka loved the song so much that it makes her cry. She told me so long ago that she will always love me but when I left her... I thought she must've changed her feelings for me.

She didn't though, which actually surprised me. I thought she moved on, but she spent her days crying and being with Lux Bonteri.

I opened the locket and the music began to play as the video started. Ahsoka's beautiful smile appeared first and then the rest of the homemade clips and photos went with the song.

_**I think you can do much better than me.**_

_**After all the lies that I made you believe.**_

_**Guilt kicks in and I start to see**_

_**The edge of the bed**_

_**Where your nightgown used to be.**_

_**I told myself **_**'I won't miss you,**_**'**_

_**But I remember**_

_**What it feels like beside you.**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face,**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes.**_

_**And I think you should know this,**_

_**You deserve much better than me.**_

_**While looking through your old box of notes.**_

_**I found those pictures I took**_

_**That you were looking for.**_

_**If there's one memory I don't want to lose,**_

_**That time at the mall**_

_**You and me in the dressing room.**_

_**I told myself **_**'I won't miss you,'**

_**But I remember**_

_**What it feels like beside you.**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face,**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes.**_

_**And I think you should know this,**_

_**You deserve much better than me.**_

_**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder.**_

_**Wish I never would've said **_**'it's over,'**

_**And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older,**_

_**Cause we never really had our closure.**_

_**This can't be the end.**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face,**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes.**_

_**And I think you should know this,**_

_**You deserve much better than me.**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face,**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes.**_

_**And I think you should know this,**_

_**You deserve much better than me.**_

_**And I think you should know this,**_

_**You deserve much better than me.**_

_**And I think you should know this,**_

_**You deserve much better than me.**_

_**And I think you should know this,**_

_**You deserve much better than me.**_

_**And I think you should know this...**_


	5. What Happened

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

**('Savin' Me'- Nickleback) **

I flung the glass bottle across the room, snarling as I tried to rip my hair out from my head. I stormed into the bathroom and looked at myself.

My eyes were golden, but my pupils were enormous. I trembled and stared at my hands, noticing blood trickling down my wounded hand. I lifted my arm up to my lips and licked the wound clean.

I knew at that moment I was going insane... A vampire tasting his own dead blood.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me, **_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawling.**_

_**Oh, I reach for you.**_

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls.**_

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in.**_

_**All I need is you.**_

_**Come, please, I'm calling.**_

_**And, oh, I'm scream for you.**_

_**Hurry, I'm falling. I'm falling.**_

_**Show me what it's like, **_

_**To be the last one standing.**_

_**And teach me wrong from right.**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be.**_

_**Say it for me,**_

_**Say it for me.**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me.**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me.**_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me.**_

_**With these broken wings, I'm falling.**_

_**And all I see is you.**_

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me.**_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story.**_

_**And, oh, I'm screaming for you.**_

_**Come, please, I'm calling.**_

_**All I need from you.**_

_**Hurry, I'm falling. I'm falling.**_

_**Show me what its like, **_

_**To be the last one standing.**_

_**And teach me wrong from right.**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be.**_

_**Say it for me,**_

_**Say it for me.**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me.**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me.**_

_**Hurry, I'm falling.**_

_**All I need is you.**_

_**Come, please, I'm calling.**_

_**And, oh, I scream for you.**_

_**Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling.**_

_**Show me what it's like, **_

_**To be the last one standing.**_

_**And teach me wrong from right.**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be.**_

_**Say it for me,**_

_**Say it for me.**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me.**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me.**_

_**Hurry, I'm falling.**_

Grabbing my weapon, I tried to contact Ahsoka. I grew frustrated when she didn't answer.

Calm down... I thought to myself. After another few seconds of waiting for Ahsoka to answer, she finally did.

_'Ani?'_

"Soka, I am so sorry! I've been acting like such an ass lately and I'm sorry. I should've just -"

_'No, Ani... I'm sorry. I always force you to make a decision that I have already made and without any of your knowledge.'_ Ahsoka's voice seemed guilty and sadden.

"I'm on my way home, my love." I whispered to her. "How's everyone?"

_'Jane and Anikah are in bed...'_ she trailed off, her voice cracked a little.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She hesitated, _'It's about Matt.'_

"What about Matt? Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

Ahsoka started to cry. _'No, but he... Something happened last night.'_

"What is it?" I demanded, becoming irritated.

She sighed before responding, _'Matt held a knife last night while the girls and I slept... His eyes were gold but he just hunted with you a few days ago... He looked lost when he realized what he was about to do.'_

Matt? With a weapon while everyone was asleep? WTF?!

"Sweetheart, did he hurt anyone or himself?"

_'No, but he ended up wounding his hand. When the warm blood trickled, he noticed, and yelled with rage.'_

"Don't worry, my love." I reassured her, making my way back to Naboo. "I'm on my way... I love you."

She giggled. _'You know I love you just as much.'_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you,**_

_**It's something I must live with everyday.**_

_**And all the pain I put you through,**_

_**I wish I could take it all away.**_

_**And be the one who catches all of your tears.**_

_**That's why I need you to hear.**_

_**I've found a reason for me,**_

_**To change who I use to be.**_

_**A reason to start over new.**_

_**And the reason is you.**_

_**And the reason is you,**_

_**And the reason is you,**_

_**And the reason is you.**_

_'I'll see you soon, my darling._' I could tell she was smiling.

I grinned, "On my way, my lady."


	6. It's Not Just Me

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

_**Months later...**_

"Hey, Matt!" Adam shouted across the quad.

I turned around and greeted him by jerking my head up. "Hey, Adam, why is everyone gathered around the bulletin board?"

We both looked at the humans and other species swarming around the wall filled with flyers.

"Oh, the day is almost here, Matt." Adam said, some fear hinting in his voice.

I arched an eyebrow, smiling. "What day?"

He gasped, shivering. "The Ripper was killed sixteen years of today. The same day all seven of us were born."

"Today's _my_ birthday, Adam."

"Holy crap, so is mine. Along with other six kids... Some say we share _more_ than just a birthday."

I snorted, shoving him away. "Man, shut up." I began walking towards my locker.

He looked at me with fear and confusion. "What the hell, Matt. I know people won't believe it but I have a feeling that it's true."

I rolled my eyes, opening my locker. "Why would some _insane_ psycho want to murder seven kids and besides he's dead already, ain't he?"

"Fine... Say whatever you want but don't come crying to me when your bleeding to death or if your head gets chopped off from your body."

I didn't know where I was but I saw a familiar human friend of mine, Derek. He was walking... By himself across the empty bridge.

He didn't seem to notice my presence, rubbing his hands together as he fought the cold autumn wind.

Derek stopped dead in his tracks, turning around slowly. He recoiled once his eyes caught the figure of a huge man that was a couple of a hundred yards away.

He looked unsteady as he turned around, continuing his walk.

My eyes widen once I saw the weird old man with a blade in his hand.

Derek spun around and gasped. He ran and ran as fast as he could, pleading and repeating, _'No, please, no!'_

The man shoved his knife into his torso, after he threw Derek against a pole to knock him unconscious.

Then, he flung Derek's lifeless and torn body into the deep river below.

Sucking in a huge breath of air, I sat up. My hand wiped away beads of sweat from my forehead. I sat there, trying to even my breathing.

"What just happened?" I whispered, looking down at my shaking hands.

Some happy birthday dream...

"Matt, time to get to school!" Jane shouted from downstairs.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was untidy just like my dad's but it was black and my eyes were golden which means I needed to drink more blood once I get back home from school.

I cupped my hands, retrieving water up to my face. I grabbed my towel, my eyes still shut, before I patted my face dry and looked up.

I screamed as I saw Derek floating which seemed like to be the river I dreamt about last night. He mouthed the words, _'He's here_;' I grabbed a shampoo bottle and threw it towards the glass.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Jane's small voice asked from the doorway.

My eyes turned to look at her small cute little face before I glared back at the shattered mirror. "Nothing, Jane, I'm doing absolutely nothing." I tried to hide my anger and fear with a small smile.

Anikah walked out of her room and into the hallway where most of my family was.

"Mom," Anikah whispered, her pale face forming a frown. "I... They found Derek Shoffner in the river this morning."

"What?" my mother gasped, picking up Jane into her arms.

I leaned against the doorframe, closing my eyes. So, it wasn't a dream. Derek was actually dead... He was murdered last night and I _witnessed_ it! Well, sort of...

"He's _dead_." Anikah announced, looking down at her HoloPad.

I scratched my head, feeling uneasy before saying, "Uh, Anikah, can we talk in the kitchen alone, please?"

Anikah sighed in frustration, before shoving me with her shoulder as she made her way through to get to the kitchen.

My mother jerked her head to let me follow her.

"What do you want, Matt?"

I sat on the chair after I grabbed the box underneath the floorboards.

"Matt, you said and promised we weren't going to talk about this again."

We sat there, observing the items we found underneath the floorboards just a week ago.

Anikah looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing." my eyes were locked on the picture.

"Matt, come on, just give me a chance."

"I've seen him." I said, showing her the picture of the boy.

"Shut up."

"Gave you a chance." I said, putting the picture of the boy away.

"I'm sorry okay just, go on." she pleaded, holding my hand. "Please." she whispered.

I sighed and lifted the lid of the box open. "I thought I was hallucinating but I saw this kid almost every day since we've been here. I wake up in the middle of the night and it feels like he's been inside me, looking out through my eyes."

"You're scaring me," Anikah breathed.

"Well, join the club." I murmured, casting my gaze outside the window.


	7. Discoveries

**Anikah Skywalker's POV**

It's been days since Matt's and my birthday and so far two people have been murdered by the serial killer.

"Anikah, what are you doing?" my father questioned me.

"Nothing, Dad. Matt and I just like researching history of places." I gave him a tiny smile.

He arched an eyebrow and rolled his eyes before kissing my hair. "Well, have fun. Jane, your mother and I will be out for a couple of nights to hunt so I don't want any parties or whatever, got that?"

I rolled my eyes, too. "Dad, do we look like teens that would party and do other stuff?"

He thought for a moment. "Nah, not really."

As soon as he left, Matt came in. I shifted in my seat to sit up straight.

"So, check it out. They held spiritual events in this house." I explained, showing him news articles on my HoloPad. "People not only contacted the dead but made things appear."

My eyes swept through the news titles that stood out in bold letters.

_**Aickman Mortuary & Funeral Home...**_

_**Seance of Death! Five dead; one missing**_.

"One bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight, okay me and him, we're just two dead boys." Matt reciting a poem that my mother showed us when we were eight years old but he changed it a bit.

"Maybe this place is haunted." I said, looking at the News on the HoloNet. Matt shrugged, pouting his lower lip. "Either way, I mean we have to find out who put these things under the floorboards and why."

"Yeah but how?" he asked.

"Okay don't tell anyone, but there are these buildings all over the galaxy where secret knowledge is kept." Matt stared at me, curious. "Known only, as libraries."

Matt bursts out a laugh. "Come on, Anikah, I know and our family knows what a library is."

"Yeah, but not everyone does. I mean when you ask a football player he wouldn't even know." I said, then, I glanced at him. "But how come you see them and I can't?"

"I'm exactly the right state to traffic with ghosts." Matt said, getting up from his seat. Then, Jane came in saying the poem Matt just said a few moments ago.

"One great day in the middle of the night two dead boys got up to fight. Back to back they faced one another, they traded swords and they shot each other. A dead policeman heard the noise and he came and killed those two dead boys." Jane laughed, skipping out the door.

"Oh, honey." My mother grabbed him into a tight hug.

He winced in pain and groaned. "Ah,"

"I'm sorry," She gasped, cupping her mouth with her hands. "I forgot about the medicine. It's because I love you."

"Mom, love hurts." He whispered.

Her expression completely turned from apologetic to sorrow.

"Look, I just want you to know if I die..."

"You won't! I'll do anything in my power to get what you need." she said, angrily, before she stormed off into her room.

"... It's not your fault." He said under his breath.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

"No, you can't have him! You can't take my son! " I sobbed, shoving the cross necklace that my mother gave me into the drawer. "You can't have my son!"

I cried uncontrollably.


	8. The Demon Within

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

"Mom... Dad... I don't feel -" I breathed, then collapsed onto the floor.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

"Matt!" I yelled, sprinting to his side. "What happened to him, Anakin?"

"I don't know, Ahsoka!" he answered, kneeling down as well.

"Call the medic! It must be the medicine!" I screamed, "Come on, wake up!" I sobbed to Matt, and then I glanced at Anakin. "He's going to be okay. He's going to be okay." while he called the Medics, I looked at Matt. When Anakin hanged up, he pumped his chest, trying to make him breathe. "No, hold on! Wake up! Come on, Matthew! Come on, Matt. Breathe! I love you, I love you. Wake up, Matt. Come on, Matt, wake up! Please, come on, Honey! Come on! You'll be all right. Come on, please, wake up! Wake up, Matt, wake up!"

The Medics burst through the door and took care of Matt. Anakin followed slowly behind them after he opened the door for them, and his knees gave out with a 'what-could-I-Do-Look'. I kept on begging with my son.

The next day, with Matt recovering in his now hospital room, Anakin opened the door and I followed him.

"Hello, Dr. Robinson. Nice to meet you my name is Anakin Skywalker and this is my wife Ahsoka Skywalker."

"Good evening, Anakin and Ahsoka. Nice meeting you, too."

I smiled politely, bowing. "Come in, Dr. Robinson."

"Thank you, Ahsoka. Now, where's your son, Matthew Skywalker?" he asked, while coming in as Anakin closed the door.

"Right this way." I grinned, feeling uneasy, walking to my son's room. I opened the door very slowly and quietly.

Matt was asleep.

Robinson told us to move him to the living room floor. So, Anakin carried him there. I put a pillow for his head, while Anakin placed him gently on the floor. Then, we saw dark liquid rolling down from the corner of his eye. A second later, Matt opened his eyes, his hand reached for us... It didn't have enough strength.

"Hey, baby, this is Dr. Robinson. He's going to check on you, okay?" I said, running my hand across his hair.

He nodded, but looked confused. "Where are Jane and Anikah?"

"They went to go hunt, Matt."

"Oh,"

Matt's eyes looked tired and had dark rings around them, and some of his blood veins popping out from his arms and legs.

A minute later, Robinson held a syringe in his hand. Matt gasped quickly from the pain he had, then he saw the needle. His breathing went rapid, his eyes became darker, his teeth became sharper and he became stronger.

Anakin and I pinned his arms to the floor as Robinson flicked the thin needle.

"What's that?"

"A medicine that will calm him down, and put him to sleep." he, then, turned to look at Matt. "Okay, Matt, this might hurt, all right. Stay calm." he said, glancing at him.

"No, no!" Matt roared, then screamed, "No, don't! Please, no!" he struggled to get free.

Robinson pierced the needle into his skin. Matt screamed in pain, thrashing around.

"Oh my... This isn't good." Dr. Robinson whispered, backing away.

Anakin glared at him. "What?"

"Matt, he has a demon inside him." he said, shocked.

I gasped_, a demon_? I thought.

Robinson got out a Cross from his suitcase and starter praying.

After a couple of minutes of praying, I asked, "Did it work?" I shifted my eyes to look at Matt.

"What is that? He's coming through my skin. Please, help!" he hollered, Matt was really sweating while he grasped his skin. It didn't look like he had any more muscles just skin and bone.

"Don't be nervous, Matt. Let him go through you." Robinson said, grasping her hand.

"Get him out of me!" Matt screamed, glancing at him with angry eyes.

"Get who out? Let who go through him? What's going on?" I asked, that's when Matt stopped moving. All of a sudden, all of us heard bones cracking. Matt's neck bone looked like it popped out, his back arched away from the floor. "Oh my God! What's happening?!"

"Back away, back away!" Robinson ordered, moving away from Matt.

Anakin pulled me behind him, trying to protect me. Seconds later, the lights and fireplace went out.

"Anakin?" I breathed, feeling my way through with my hands outstretched in front of me. "Matt? Dr. Robinson?"

"I'm right here, Love." Anakin's voice made me jump slightly; he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm here, Mrs. Skywalker." Robinson announced.

"Matt, are you okay?"

No answer, that's what made me panic.

"Matt, Matt, where are you?" I cried out, my swollen eyes sweeping around the dark room.

Then, the lights flickered on and off until the power went completely off again. Luckily, Anakin and I had our lightsabers. He held my hand, and followed a blood trail that lead to the hallway and down the staircase.

"Anakin, is Matt in the room?" I questioned, touching his arm.

"I think so." he whispered back, aiming the light directly at Matt's room.

"Turn off the lightsabers!" The doctor muttered, eyeing the room.

"Why?" I hissed as Anakin pointed to Matt's closet. Then, we saw a scary figure.

"What the -" Anakin yelled, dropping his weapon.

"What was that?" I gasped, hugging Anakin tightly.

"That was Matt. I'm telling you, there's a demon inside him."

"How did that happen? How did that get inside him?"

"I don't know. Let's ask him, shall we?"

I nodded, unsure. "Matt, sweetie, your dad and I want to speak with you."

The lights flickered on and off again, this time they stayed on. I glanced at my son's room. There he was, sitting on a chair with tear filled eyes.

"Oh, Matt!" I whispered, I was about to sprint to him but Robinson stopped me. I glared at him, then at Anakin, and finally at Matt.

"Wait for him until he calms down." he explained.

Matt didn't. He was curled up in the corner now, his eyes were burning with agony and he exposed his sharp teeth at us. His eyes glared at Dr. Robinson. His scent made him thirsty.

"Remember, Matt... We don't kill humans... We don't kill anyone except for animals." Anakin warned fiercely, while Matt crawled closer to Robinson.

Matt stopped, a second since he heard his Father's voice. Then, he thought about something that made Anakin yell, "No!"

He climbed up the wall and lunged at the doctor. I could hear his teeth tearing into the flesh. The warm dripping blood trailed to my bedroom. Matt drank Robinson's blood and left his drained body on the floor.

I ran forward to the body, checking for his pulse. "He's dead."

Anakin yelled, "No!" again.

This time Matt lunged towards me. He knocked me down to the floor. Matt was on top of me, trying to rip my throat. Anakin grabbed Matt's arm and threw him away from me.

He glanced at him with furious eyes. His teeth were so sharp that they looked like knives. He hissed, backing away slowly. I gasped and reached for him. Matt screamed with madness. Anakin helped me get up (even though I could do that by myself.)

A minute later, Matt launched himself outside the glass door. Bloody hand marks were everywhere. Then, he was out of sight.

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

_**Days later...**_

"Matt!" Anikah shrieked, as I walked across the backyard and up the stairs to get to the back door of the house. "What are you doing?"

She closed the door, thinking I was going insane. I flung the axe forward to hit the wooden door. Anikah screamed and backed away as I made a hole through the door so I could get in.

"What are you doing?!"

"It's all around us all the time - the living and the dead. Invisible to everyone - almost everyone. We're not like other people anymore." I said, tearing away the walls as dead bodies tumbled down the floor. "I made a terrible mistake. Aikman did not remove their eyelids to make the dead see but to make them unseen. All those missing bodies, all those poor souls in torment - they are still in the house. But the boy wasn't evil. He was trying to free them and I removed him after I killed Robinson. Now all that's left is the rage. You must get out now. Get out now."

I lit the bodies on fire, eyeing each and every one of them. "Whatever you do, do not let them put out the fire." I hissed, pushing her out the door.

"What about you?"

"I'm already dead." I murmured before closing the door.


	9. What Did I Just See?

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

Matt was still asleep, murmuring Anikah's name, saying, 'Get out now.' and 'Whatever you do, do not let them put out the fire.', then, ending the unknown conversation with 'I'm already dead.'

"Please, God, don't make him suffer." I breathed, piloting the Jedi Shuttle. "Please make it work, or I'll never -"

"You know, I hear that talking to yourself is the first sign of losing it." Matt said in a tired voice from the back seat.

"I was not talking to myself, I was talking to God."

"Well, threatening the creator of the Universe is, like, step two." Matt said, "That can't be good."

"I was not threatening him. I was simply letting him know how precious you are to me." I sighed, keeping my eyes locked onto the everlasting emptiness of space.

"You got to pull over, Mom. I'm gonna be sick."

I smiled, "Very funny."

"No, I'm serious. I'm really gonna be sick." he gagged, clutching the sides of the passenger seat.

We arrived on Naboo and Matt immediately barged outside and started vomiting.

"It's whatever. Just don't look, Mom, okay? I'm all right." Matt pleaded, motioning his hand to make me look away.

At last, after eight hours of flying from Shili to Naboo, we finally made it to the hospital again.

Matt sat on the wheelchair that awaited him in the entrance of the hospital.

He looked outside as the rain began to pour again, harder this time. He smiled slightly, before looking at the hospital with a sigh.

I held his hand, which he didn't mind at all, before I had to let go so they could check on him.

"See you." I smiled, as he hesitated to let go.

He glanced up to look at me with a small grin.

The doctor and I walked down the hallways of the hospital, talking about my son.

"His skin may well get burned and red. It'll blister like bad sunburn."

"Yeah, Matt and I have noticed that." I breathed. "He threw up twice today."

"Well, that's his cells dying and begin to reborn." the doctor explained. "Basically, we're waging war inside Matt's body...and the battle's just begun."

I closed my eyes, my breathing shaking. "That's what I'm afraid of." I breathed.

"But he qualified for study, Ahsoka. That's good." the doctor admitted. "You did the right thing by bringing him here."

"I know." I whispered, reopening my eyes.

Matt came back an hour later after the cat-scan from the Radiology. He seemed a bit healthier but I knew he will be in pain soon enough.

Matt groaned in pain, whispering and wishing that he was dead. He had his head tilted back, over the seat. Tears were trickling down his already pale, damped cheeks.

"They said you'd have body aches, but no nausea." my breathing shuddered. "At least you won't lose your hair again."

"Well, that's something." Matt tried to smile, trying to lighten up the mood. He, then, gasped in pain.

I grabbed a drink for Matt from the refrigerator and handed it to him once we made it back home.

Anakin and the girls were out for the night, hunting.

"Drink this." I told him after I shook the container filled with liquid.

He arched an eyebrow, opened the refrigerator and grabbed one for me.

I smiled as he sat on the counter. "They're not that bad." I said, pouting my lower lip.

Matt chuckled, and mouthed, "Yeah, right."

"All right, cheers." I whispered, as we both opened the cans.

"Keep telling yourself that." Matt suggested, taking a sip. "Great. Have you ever had one?"

I tried to make a sound that I was satisfied, but Matt looked at me in a funny way that I almost snorted out the liquid.

He laughed.

"Yeah." Matt murmured, taking another sip from his drink. "That's what I thought."

"I still don't know why you picked this room, Matt." I whispered, following him downstairs to his bedroom.

Matt shrugged. "Look, it's nice and it's cool, and best, it's got it's own private bathroom." Matt explained to me once we made it to the center of his room. "Nobody has to hear me."

I rolled my eyes. "Matt, you don't have to hide from us."

He turned away from me to look at the doors again. "The fact that everybody can hear me puking... It just makes me feel worse, okay?"

I sighed, grabbing the mop, deciding to clean for once around the house without making the droids do it. "Hey, I still don't know why you want to stay down here."

Matt smiled weakly at me before staring deeply across the room to the doors.

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

I squinted my eyes, trying to find out what was in there. After a long moment of seeing nothing, I turned around.

Blood was smeared all over the floor where my mom was mopping. I blinked once but the crimson thick liquid was still there.

"Whoa, Mom." I shouted, backing away.

She looked up to glance at me in concern. "What?"

The slopping and the sloshing continued to fill my ears as she kept on mopping.

She gazed up again to smile at me before continuing her work.

My eyes dropped from her to the floor again.

The blood... It was gone.

"Are you okay?"

I bit my lip, thinking of what to say. If I told her what I just saw she might be thinking I was just seeing things. So, I decided to say a compliment to her. "Yeah, just thanks for cleaning my room." I chuckled, shifting my eyes to the floor again.

"No problem."


	10. Some Thing's Aren't Always Good

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

I grabbed the plates from the counter, my hands shaking in the process. I set them carefully on the table before turning around to get the silverware. But as soon as I placed the silverware down, the plates were not there.

My head turned automatically to the cupboard again and the plates were there, stacked.

"Why'd you put the plates back?" I asked my mother.

"What?"

I pointed behind me with my thumb. "Well, I put the plates out, and now they're back."

My mother shrugged. "I didn't touch them, Sweetie." she smiled, but I froze as I thought. "Are you all right?"

I nodded slightly, as we gave each other a reassuring smile. I shifted to look at the plates again but once again, they were gone. I frowned.

I flinched, recoiling from where the sound of shattering plates came from behind me.

"Oh!" my mother gasped. "Oh, that's - You know what, that was my fault. They're too heavy."

"No. It's okay. I didn't drop them." I admitted, squatting down to help her pick up the broken pieces.

My mother laughed, thinking I was lying. "Well, how did they -?"

"I don't know. I -I just saw them up there and I just - I don't -" I stuttered, clutching my head.

"You know, Dr. Green said -"

"I know what Dr. Green said, okay?" I hissed quietly, getting up. "He said that if I'm seeing things, then he'll drop me from the trial."

My mother looked up at me in sorrow. "But if you-"

"I'm not seeing things." I whispered, feeling angry at myself for no apparent reason. "I'm just- I'm tired. And I remember I put the dishes too close to the edge, so-"

"You know, you tell me if something like that happens. Promise?"

I looked at her, guilty. Why did she have to go through this with me? Why couldn't I have just died already? "Yeah, I Promise." I vowed, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm so sorry I broke the dishes."

"It's okay, Sweetie." she reassured me, before kissing my cheek.

That same night, my father was playing with Jane until he had to fix his artificial hand.

I glared up at the stars with a blank expression.

My father noticed and looked up, too. He grinned, "Remember when we used to go camping when you were young?" he turned his head to look at me with that same happy smile, but I dropped my gaze to the grass. "Every night you would... Fall asleep counting the stars, and you could never finish. Used to drive you nuts."

I swallowed back hard, fighting the tears as I felt his sorrow. "You know, most of the stars that we see are already dead."

"They look pretty alive to me." My father admitted, looking up again.

I raised my eyebrows. "That's because they haven't gotten the news yet." I said, getting up to leave.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I walked passed Jane's room, hearing her say a prayer with Anikah.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I shall die before I wake. I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen."

I held back the tears, running to my room.

"Ahsoka," Anakin's voice sent shivers down my spine.

I turned around to face him with bloodshot eyes. "Ani!" I sobbed, beckoning for him to comfort me. "Anakin!"

He hushed me, trying to soothe me. "Baby, it's all right. Don't worry; Matt's going to be fine. All right? He won't die... Not if I'm around. I won't and I promise he will not die. I will do anything in my power to keep him safe and healthy in our arms."


	11. Beauty

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

Well, just another day at school for me. Even though I hate it, my grades are decent. Which I was satisfied with. I sat down with a couple of friends, keeping my eyes on the disgusting food.

"Ugh..." I groaned, pushing the unappetizing tray of human food away from me.

Adam laughed, "What?" he munched on his French fries. "A vampire can't eat human food?" he joked.

Adam was the only human who knew my family were vampires. And I appreciated that he has kept his mouth shut for my family and I. Well, even if he did, my dad wouldn't let him live for even...

"Hey," Adam snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me flinch. He laughed. "What the freak, Matt. You're like zoning out."

I blinked once, looking down. "Sorry, Adam, I'm just tired." Rubbing my eyes, I saw my reflection on the silverware. I looked quite hideous to tell you the truth.

Adam smiled, "Okay..." he shrugged, continuing to eat. "By the way, I like your new appearance." he played with my hair for a split second.

I laughed. "Shut up." I chuckled, rolling my eyes, fixing my hair. Well, my disease was now gone. And it has been gone since a year or two.

My appearance did change, somewhat dramatically. My black hair was now the same color as my dad's. I had green eyes instead of blue. My hair was in the style of being slightly tousled.

He rolled his eyes.

I sighed, throwing my head back, shutting my eyes. I groaned a bit, uncomfortable of the position I was sleeping in. I finally snapped. "Ugh, you know what, I'll be back. I can't sleep..." I said in annoyance.

Adam nibbled on his French fry, looking at me if I went crazy. "Okay, then..." he said, his eyes flickering back to his tray of food. "Good luck with that."

I scoffed, glaring forward. "Stupid human food..." I grumbled, slamming my food into the trash before placing the tray onto the nearest table. Some kid smiled evilly at me and laughed. He came up to me, poking me on my boney chest before flicking my head. I glared at him. "Stupid people..." as I said that, I began smirking, watching him in pain. I burned his mind, showing him what hurts the most.

After I was satisfied with his pain, I walked around the school. Pulling my black hood over my head, I strolled outside. I love feeling the rain touch my dead, cold skin.

"Ow!" a feminine voice exclaimed. "I'm sorry -" the girl's voice was below me.

I looked down at her. "No, don't be sorry. It was my fault. Here, let me help you." I whispered, stretching my hand out.

The fifteen year old beautiful girl smiled at me. "_Merci_." she thanked, getting a good grip of my hand before I yanked her up to her feet. "Thanks. I'm seriously sorry. I wasn't paying attention because I was lost in thought..."

I smiled warmly. "You're welcome." I let go of her hand, nodding. "It's fine. I should've been aware of my own surroundings." I chuckled, winking at her.

She giggled. "You should've, huh?" she joked.

I laughed. This human girl was beautiful. She had dark brown eyes, beautiful dark brown hair, which was right now, black due to the rain. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." I said.

"My name is Suzy." she replied, sighing. "And you?"

"Suzy... That's a beautiful name." I grinned. "My name is Matthew. But my friends call me Matt." I said, as we both shook hands.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, Matt, I don't like my name much... Especially the official name... Suzana. I don't really like it to tell you the truth." she admitted.

"Why not? It's one of the most beautiful names I've ever heard. Possibly the number one." I told her.

She shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I hate my name but I really like yours." she admitted as we began to walk. "Matthew. Matt. Matthieu. _Mattie._.." she blushed when she said the last nickname.

I laughed, "You can call me whatever you want." I assured her. Then, I looked up at the sky. "Come on, Suzy. It's getting pretty cold out here... By the way, why aren't you inside the school?"

She shrugged again. "I don't like being in crowded places..."

"You and me both." I breathed, walking with her into the brick school building.


	12. Quality Time

**A/N: Okay so I just want to clear out that when I use different languages, I imagine them as the languages of the Star Wars Universe. So, in my story (and my other stories) I make Spanish as Togruta and French as Huttese. **

**And both languages are beautiful. I know Spanish because it's my first language and English is my second language. And I know a little bit of French. :D I'm trying to learn more because I probably have French descendants. **

**Anyway, I'm glad everyone's enjoy this story. Especially, Anisoka28, GeneralSkywalker28, Daughter of Sea and Wisdom, and Tesskia14! 3 thanks you guys! **

**Matt Skywalker's POV**

"Mom, I'm going out." I said, grabbing my black hoodie on my way to the front door.

"Where?" My father was the one who asked, coming out from the living room.

"The forest." I simply replied to him. "I need to hunt. I haven't hunted in a while and the disgusting human food is not on my list of eating choices."

My father nodded. "All right, just make sure you've had your fulfill. I don't want you to go to the forest mostly every day or every week."

"Don't worry, dad. I'll drink until I explode."

"You're gonna explode?!" Jane shouted from the upstairs hallway.

I looked up with an arched eyebrow to see Jane gripping the bars of the staircase. "What? No, Jane. That was just- never mind." I sighed, gazing back at my father. "Don't worry, dad." I laughed. "I'll be home in no time."

He grinned. "Okay, I'll tell your mom where you went." he nodded, before looking up at Jane. "And you, Jane, aren't you suppose to be doing your homework?" he asked, making Jane gasp and run back to her room. "That's what I thought."

I laughed before making my way outside.

"_Au revoir, Matthieu_!" Jane screeched from her window. "_Je t'aime!"_

"Oh my god, Jane." I sighed, shaking my head. I couldn't be messed up though. So, I turned around and waved bye to my little sis. "_Au revoir, Jane. J'adore_!"

She blew me a kiss, waving good bye, before she went back inside.

I looked around me, making sure nobody sees me, before disappeared into purple black dust. My family and I always love vanishing in mid-air when we run. Well, we don't run exactly, we sprint about a few feet until we vanish into dust and disappear for a few long minutes until we appear a mile away from where we started. It's pretty amazing... Well to me.

I smiled once I made it to the forest. I vanished again for a short period of time, ending up from the damp ground to the top of a western hemlock tree. I looked down upon passing residents, sighing as I watched. I started humming a Huttese song, trying to keep myself from attacking the living beings.

_"Naïve et Faible _

_Elle a le cur pour me plaire _

_Elle m'attire _

_Et j'en crève _

_Elle est plus qu'un mauvais rêve."_ I sang quietly to myself, thinking of my Suzy.

She and I got together a few weeks ago, and I felt happy as ever. She was so sweet and I loved her so much. Suzy has told me that she loves me and that she will always love me. I love her so much but I doubt myself sometimes, I feel like I'm not good for her. That she deserves so much better than me.

I told her than once and she got upset. Despite her being upset, I kept telling her that and she'd always say that I am what she deserves.

So, we're still together despite what happens. I love her and she loves me. That's all we need. That's all that I'm breathing for. I chuckled mentally. She even made a video of me and her with the song "_Losing You,_" by Dead By April.

I completely lost it when I saw a deer a mile away. I gripped the tree branch underneath me before disappearing into dust again and appearing on another tree. I quietly leaped off the tree and stalked the deer.

Suddenly, a female appeared out of nowhere and got the helpless deer. She sunk her teeth at its jugular. The flesh begin bitten sent shivers of madness run through me. My irises turned pitch black as they took over my entire eyes.

My body completely went pale as it showed purple veins, throbbing for blood.

I gasped when our eyes met.

It was Suzy...


	13. Deeper Side Of You

**Matt Skywalker's POV **

I looked at her wide eyed. She and I had reflected expressions. Suzy began to back away, fear clearly shown in her eyes. I hid from her sight when she looked around her. She got up from her crouch, dropping her meal, and began to walk slowly, keeping herself calm.

I peeked out from the shrubs, my black eyes hungering for a meal. My throat was burning and my bones began to show clearly. My skin was tight around me, my cheekbones pointing out from my face. The purple veins continued to appear, and began to throb for blood. My shallow pants were audible as I clutched my hair. I lifted up my hood again, whooshing from tree to tree.

Suzy began to walk through the forest, she, then, sprinted before vanishing into thin air. Her graceful walk to a sprint was unbelievable.

I cocked my head to the left, before losing my balance and falling down from the tree. "Damn it!" I exclaimed, groaning once I hit the ground.

Sighing, I leaped up to a tree again before appearing from the mist. I stood there before dashing again, and disappearing. My body transformed into a ball of purple-black dust. I moved like a comet through the forest, passing the nature to the girl I loved.

I appeared next to her a couple of times, two times on each side before appearing on top of a tree. No wonder I smelled her blood so sweet... Damn it! No, she can't be one of me. A monster...

Suzy continued to look around her, eyeing the tree tops. Her black knee-length peacoat popped out from all the green and the brown of the forest. The sun was still out which made her visible even more.

I watched her from a crouched position on a tree branch before following her again in dust. I jumped from branch to branch, almost tripping a one point. I glided (in human form) down to the damp ground and launched myself from a few tree trunks.

Suzy stopped for a second, before looking straight at my direction. I hid behind a tree, smiling. She must have known I'm here. She turned back again and began her walk.

I climbed up the tree, following her once again. Looking down at her, she stopped in the middle of the forest. Seeing her tremble in fear, I leaped off the tree and slowly landed behind her.

She turned around, and her eyes met mine. Suzy and I held our arms out and we both immediately hugged each other.

The one thing on my mind is that she's safe. I held her closer to me before I glided up, carefully, to a better place.

She smiled at me once we landed. Suzy gazed down before looking at me in awe. Soon, she disappeared into the same dust I transformed into.

I dropped my arms, looking around. I tensed up when I felt tiny arms wrap around my neck. I turned around and saw her with a male deer underneath her feet. I glared at it, seeing if it was for me. She nodded before I sunk my teeth and filled my cold body with warm animal blood.

"You know it's not healthy to not hunt when you're thirsty." She informed me, brushing my hair away from my eyes.

I continued to suck the blood out from the dead animal. I laughed when she said that. But she did have a point. With one last gulp, I pulled away and threw it off to the side.

"So, what are you doing out here?" I asked, still crouching as I wiped away some of the blood from the corner of my lip.

Suzy shrugged, sighing. "I was just thirsty..." she bit her lip as she walked over to me.

I backed away to sit on a log while she sat on my lap. "Oh? And I suppose you were safe?" I said sarcastically.

She arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed, "Suzy, there's a killer out there... Haven't you heard the town's legend of the man who -"

"Came back from the dead? Yeah, I heard of that." she admitted, tracing my facial features. Her silky finger smoothly traced my lips before she leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "But I feel safe because I now know I'm not the only vampire in this town..." she breathed, nibbling on my ear. Her lips slowly went from my ear to the corner of my lip.

I threw my head back. "What?" I laughed, eyeing her.

She giggled. "You have a little..." she motioned her finger as if she had something on the corner of her mouth.

"A little what?" I asked innocently. "A little -?"

"Blood."

I arched an eyebrow. "Blood?" I sighed. "Can you get it for me?"

She laughed again. "Come here." she murmured, gripping the back of my neck. Suzy leaned in and I devoured her lips. That is until some stranger came by.

"What are you people doing?" a park ranger roared at us. "Making out in public!"

I kept my arms around Suzy. "Nothing, sir. We were just -"

"Nothing aye? Well, shoving your tongue down that young lady's throat ain't nothing." he admitted, crossing his arms above his chest. "You better get home before I call your parents."

I raised my hands up in defeat, "All right, sir. We're leaving." I grumbled, grabbing my black leather jacket. I slipped my arms through the holes, not bothering to zip it because I had a red hoodie underneath it.

Suzy followed quickly behind me. "Excuse us." she said politely to the ranger.

I stuck my hand out and she took it.

The park ranger smiled a tiny smile before shaking his head in disbelief. "Kids..."

**Third Person's POV**

Matt dropped Suzy off at her house before he went back home. He didn't bother going to the front door, so he slipped through his window and decided to go to sleep.

"I've hurt myself today, to see if I still feel..." the park ranger hummed a Johnny Cash song. He continued to pick up left over garbage from the ground that was left from tourists.

A cold chill ran down his spine as he noticed he wasn't alone.

Suddenly, all he saw were pitch black eyes full with hatred. He felt warm liquid run down his neck before feeling his chest being torn open.


	14. The First

**Matt Skywalker's POV**

I sighed, smiling as I glanced up at my ceiling. It's been almost a year since Suzy and I have been together. My mother came inside my room, grinning.

"Hi, sweetie." she greeted, coming to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, mère." I replied the greeting. "What's up?"

She laughed. "Ah, you sound just like your dad when you speak Huttese." she shifted, "Nothing really... I've just seen you more open and happier ever since you had Suzy." she smiled, "And I love seeing you happy."

I laughed this time. "Je vous remercie, ma mère." I thanked, then, I bit my lip. "She means a lot to me, mom. She's... She's my everything. I love her and I hope she knows how much I love her..."

My mother smirked. "She's really sweet..."

"I love her for her... I don't care who or what she is. She has told me that she doesn't know why I fell in love with her. She says that she isn't pretty because of how she looks and how she is..." I whispered, I looked up at my mother. "She even told me she cried when she looked at herself... I've seen her scars on her left thigh, right knee, and on her lower back... But that doesn't matter to me. She's beautiful and a sweetheart..."

_'The Emperor of the Empire is now ruling the world of Ondernon...'_

I glared at the HoloTv. "And I won't let anyone hurt her."

"I know, sweetheart. You're a good person."

I nodded, "Thanks, mom."

She smiled again before getting up to leave. "Ok, well, I'll be downstairs of you need me."

Again, I nodded. "Alright, mom."

Once she left, my HoloPhone rang the song "Diary of Jane," . I immediately answered as soon as I saw Suzy's picture.

"Hey, baby girl."

She giggled. "Hi, Mattie." she replied, "What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really," I told her, gazing out my window. "You?"

"Same..." she sighed.

"Are you home?" I asked her softly.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to come over." I said, smiling.

I could feel her happiness. "Sure, Matt."

I chuckled. "All right, love. I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay, I'll be -"

I kissed her lips. "Hello,"

She giggled, "Hi," she smiled as I continued to kiss her. "Mattie."

I chuckled, devouring her lips. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was studying for the finals but now that you're here... That could wait." she said.

I pulled back. "Well, I don't want to distract you."

She rolled her eyes. "Matt, even if you're not here, I always think of you."

"In that case." I kissed her again before leaping to lie down on her bed. "You should study."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." she walked over to her desk and began to write down notes.

I crept up behind her and kissed her. She giggled, twisting her fingers through my hair.

Next morning...

I smiled slightly, tracing my fingers across her bare back. I was careful with her scar but I trembled in anger. I kissed her shoulder, and embraced her.

She moaned and turned around to lay her head on my bare chest. She snuggled closer to me, sighing. I kissed her hair and closed my eyes.

"Mattie..." she whispered.

"I'm here, love." I assured her.

She kissed my neck, slowly. I moaned, closing my eyes. I immediately flipped us over until I was on top of her. Suzy wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing herself against me. I kissed her neck and ran my hands up and down her sweaty figure.

"I love you," she breathed against my hair.

"I hope you know I love you more than you'll ever realize." I panted against her collarbone, grabbing a tiny box from her nightstand. "Suzy, will you marry me?"

**Suzy Skywalker's POV**

It's been days since Matt and I have gotten married, but it was only a few hours since we...

"Mrs. Skywalker?" the droid called my name.

I raised my hand as I got up from the waiting room chair. The cold hospital air was already making me sick. "Here" I said, walking over to the droid.

"Ah, right this way, milady." it strolled to the nearest room and gave me a gown. "Here, put this on and the doctor will see you in a couple of minutes."

I nodded, trembling. "Of course." was all I could say.

The droid nodded and strolled out of the room.

I was beyond scared. What would Matt think? Would he want to keep our baby? What if something happens to it? I can't put Matt through that! I can't! I didn't even know we could conceive!

After a couple of minutes, the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Skywalker." he smiled, shaking hands. He flipped through my papers. "Ah, married to Matthew Skywalker..."

I nodded.

"Alrighty, have you had any symptoms lately?"

I shook my head. "Not really, I've just been cranky more often and I've felt bloated these past few days..."

"Ok, and when was your last time you had -"

I exhaled deeply, closing my eyes. "Sex? A couple of hours ago..."

"When was your first?"

"A couple of days ago." I replied, looking down.

"Well, I have some great news, Mrs. Skywalker. You are pregnant." He laughed, his face beaming.

I didn't know how to react. Happy? Angry? Disappointed? "That's great!" I smiled, tears leaving my eyes as I touched my torso. "Now I have to tell my husband."

"Ah, yes."

"And the question is how did I get pregnant?!" I hollered, frowning.

The doctor flinched. "Well, it happened, Mrs. Skywalker."

**Back home...**

I looked at Matt, sitting down on the couch. He was making something for me to eat. We've got a new house of our own, and we loved it.

He gave me my mocha, and smiled at me."Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?" he stroked my cheekbone, and gave me a tiny smile. "Vous êtes plus belle que les étoiles."

I placed my mug on the coffee table, getting up. I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Baby, what is it?" he asked, concern invading his face.

I clutched my hair, bit my thumb and thought as tears threatened to leave my eyes.

Matt stood from his kneeling position and came up behind me, rubbing my shoulders, kissing my neck. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

I shuddered. "I... Matt," I turned around to look up at him. "Promise me that you won't get mad when I tell you this."

Matt had a smirk on his face, arching his eyebrow. "I won't." he promised, even though he didn't know what I was about to tell him.

I took a deep breath. "Mattie, I'm pregnant.


	15. I Can't Face The Dark Without You

**Suzy Skywalker's POV**

I gaped at Matt, seeing him with wide eyes. He stayed frozen since I told him what I've been meaning to tell him. The three words that came from my mouth were what surprised him. He was both shocked and angry. Shocked because we didn't expect this and angry because he blamed himself for his actions. Studying his expression, I tightened my grip on the papers that I received from the hospital. I flung them to the coffee table before I came closer to him.

"Mattie," I breathed, scared out of my mind. "Baby, please, talk to me."

He looked down, not wanting to meet my eyes. Matt inhaled deeply, closing both his eyes and fists. "What did they say...?"By the tone of his voice, he was completely filled with rage.

I sighed, "Nothing, really. They just asked me if I had any symptoms before they told me the news... The question is... How did this happen? Vampires cannot conceive -"

"My mother and father said it was impossible but my mother has become pregnant a few times as a Vampire... Except..." he looked at me in sorrow, his voice shutting down to complete silence.

"Except?" I repeated, my voice getting higher as I wanted to know what he was hiding from me.

He closed his eyes before he reopened them to look at my small belly bulge. "The babies never made it to the final months..." he quietly said to me.

I recoiled, the air hitching in my throat. "What?" I held the nearest counter for support, almost sobbing my eyes out. "No... No, we cannot let that happen, Matt!"

"What am I suppose to do?" he questioned me, anger controlling him.

"We can't just wait and let our baby die!" I sobbed, looking at him in despair. "Our baby..."

He exhaled, "I know..." he whispered, then, he smiled. "I will do anything in my power to keep you and my little princess safe."

I nodded before arching an eyebrow. "Little princess?"

He shrugged, before rubbing my already swelling torso. "Of course." he, then, knelt down to face my belly. "I'll be the best father you'll ever have, my little princess." he kissed my belly. "I promise you..."

I let my tears fall silently, "I can't face the dark without you..." I breathed, running my hand through his hair.

Matt looked up at me in awe. "You don't have to..." he smiled warmly at me.

I flinched when I felt movement inside my stomach. Matt reacted and moved his hand to rub where the baby hit me. He laughed, his eyes lit up in excitement.

"It might be fascinating to you but it really hurt me." I whispered, gasping.

"I'm sorry, love." he said softly, he looked at my torso again. "Don't hurt your mommy, kiddo."

I giggled, then, gasped again when the baby kicked where it heard Matt's voice. "I'm guessing... The baby likes your voice."

Matt laughed, "Kiddo, what did I just say?"

The baby stopped moving. Just to make sure, I checked it's pulse. It was still beating.

"You know I love you." I whispered.

"Why thank you." Matt smiled.

"I wasn't talking to you." I giggled.

Matt laughed. "Ouch! That hurt."

I laughed with him. "You know I love you too." I said. Suddenly, I craved for something. I wanted him... Badly.

Matt got up to his feet. "I love you," he breathed, before kissing my neck.

**Third Person's POV ("Éternisé-moi," - Jena Lee feat. Eskemo)**

_**Naïve et Faible **_

_**Elle a le cur pour me plaire **_

_**Elle m'attire **_

_**Et j'en crève **_

_**Elle est plus qu'un mauvais rêve **_

_**Une seule envie **_

_**Le voir dans mes insomnies **_

_**Viens voler ma vie **_

_**Dans l'antre de mes nuits.**_

_**Je m'approche, elle devrait se méfier.**_

_**Je n'ai pas, je n'ai pas peur, je le laisse m'hypnotiser **_

_**C'set comme si elle m'offrait ses pensées **_

_**Je le laisse me blesser.**_

_**Trahis mes émotions, sacrifie ma raison **_

_**Éternise-toi **_

_**Éternise-moi **_

_**Condamne-moi d'un regard **_

_**A saigner pour t'avoir **_

_**Éternise-toi **_

_**Éternise-moi.**_

_**Rend moi insensible **_

_**Je ne veux plus rien ressentir **_

_**Fais de ma peine une cible, vise là pour me guérir.**_

_**Sa douleur m'inspire, mais je renais dans ses sourires **_

_**Comment la privée de son humanité **_

_**Tu perdrais tout pour l'éternité **_

_**Fait de moi, fait de moi **_

_**Ne laisse pas mon âme sans regret.**_

_**Quitte à mourir pour exister **_

_**Sors de moi d' un baiser **_

_**Trahis mes émotions, sacrifie ma raison **_

_**Éternise-toi **_

_**Éternise-moi **_

_**Condamne-moi d'un regard **_

_**A saigner pour t'avoir **_

_**Éternise-toi **_

_**Éternise-moi.**_

_**Elle est devenue mon essentielle **_

_**Je n'ai plus le choix l'heure m'appelle **_

_**Mon enfer rejoint le ciel **_

_**Elle, elle, elle**_

_**Il me glace de l'intérieur **_

_**Crucifie ma peine et mes peurs **_

_**Je me sens légère ailleurs, ailleurs **_

_**Trahis mes émotions, sacrifie ma raison **_

_**Éternise-toi **_

_**Éternise-moi **_

_**Condamne-moi d'un regard **_

_**A saigner pour t'avoir **_

_**Éternise-toi **_

_**Éternise-moi.**_

"That, that was amazing, you were amazing. Just like the first." That was all Matt could spit out though his urgent and forced breaths as Suzy closed eyes from exhaustion and let her legs and arms lay extended from her body.

She licked her lips. "Matt, I don't think…"

"You don't think what?" His gaze swallowed her up and she slowly and painfully, barely finding the strength to prop herself on her elbows.

"I don't think I was as good as you thought I was," she whispered, she fell back onto the pillows. "Not even on our first..."

"No, you were amazing. You did almost nothing and yet made me feel so good, so..." he whispered and came short on words so he leaned closer to her and kissed her gently before backing away, seeing her fall asleep already. He smiled and slowly kissed her shoulders. He fell back onto the pillows, with Suzy in his arms.


	16. The Future

**Suzy Skywalker's POV**

I scrolled down the screen from my HoloPad that Matt gave me for my birthday. It felt weird being seventeen and pregnant but since I've been dead-alive these past years, I finished school and went to college to be a nurse.

Matt was older than I was, both in _'human,'_ and in _'vampire,_', he's been dead-alive for twenty years and me only nineteen. He stopped aging twenty years ago and I stopped aging nineteen years ago. I smiled when I thought of him. Sighing, I shook my head and continued to observe the baby names. I wanted to name the baby Matthew, because I strongly believed that the baby would be a boy. Though, Matt wanted his little princess. He already had the nursery planned out. He and I both agreed no pink. For one, I hate the color. Two, what if the baby turned out to be a boy?

"Matthieu," I grinned, rubbing my hand on my barely noticeable baby bump. "Matthieu Skywalker II..." I giggled at the sound of it. "Well, your daddy doesn't want that name for you."

The baby kicked in response.

"Do you like it?" I asked, looking down again.

Again, Matthew kicked me. I groaned and held my stomach. "Ugh, got a little fight in you?" I laughed.

"Well, she got it from her mother." A very familiar voice said from the doorway.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up," laughing as I looked up to see him. The baby kicked harder this time.

He laughed with me. "Well, it's true." he admitted, kissing my forehead before rubbing my stomach.

Again, the baby kicked, making me groan. "Ugh! Will you stop doing that?" I smacked Matt on his chest.

Matt laughed again, "I'm sorry," he continued laughing before kissing my cheek. "So, whatcha doing?" he asked me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged. "Nothing much, just looking at baby names." I smiled.

"Have you found any yet?" he questioned, leaning against my head after I snuggled against his chest.

"No..." I sighed, I looked up at him. "Why not Matthew? Or _Matthieu_?"

He threw his head back, chuckling. "Because... I want our baby to have a unique name. Not a name that his... Father has. And I'm still thinking it's a girl."

I rolled my eyes once again. "I love your name, Mattie."

"I don't... But your name is beautiful." he smirked. "Why not name her Suzana?"

I laughed out loud. "Ew, gross, no! Not my name!"

He kissed me, whispering against our lips. "You're beautiful."

I laughed again, not believing what he said. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

He sighed, arching an eyebrow as he leaned against the couch to give me a smirk. "Do you remember what I told you when it was out first few days of dating?"

I smiled, "Of course I do."

"And what did I say?"

"You said that I'm beautiful and I told you to shut up and then you smiled at me, saying, 'What? I can't tell you that you're beautiful?' and that made me feel... So..." I bit my lip, clutching the sleeves of my dark gray long sleeve shirt.

"So what?" he shifted, so he could sit next to me more closer.

I gazed up at him, tears in my eyes. "So loved... So important."

He kissed my forehead slowly. "You are loved and you are important. To me, to your family, my family, friends..."

I sighed, "I always thought of you... When I was alone. And I've thought of my sister too. She's been there for me and I love her... But -"

"She's okay, my love." Matt assured me, rubbing my shoulders. "She just needs some time alone."

"Yes... But I haven't heard from her in a couple of days and it's killing me." I breathed, holding back the incoming tears.

Matt embraced me, hushing me. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

I buried my face against his chest, tracing his scars that laid above his heart. It made me want to cry even more.

"You stripped me down the layers fall like rain. It's over now just innocence and instinct still remain. You watch me while I slowly disappear. I reached for you to save me, you were frozen on your fear... Take it all away. Take it all away..."

Matt continued to coo the song I told him that I always think of him when I hear it. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I can't do this on my own... Can't you hear I'm screaming out_, 'Am I all alone?_'" I breathed, tears leaving my eyes as I remembered the hard times at home... When I needed someone to hold me.

**Matt Skywalker's POV**

I sighed, covering Suzy with the bed sheets. She smiled slightly as I stroked her sweaty cheeks. I kissed her hair before deciding to take a shower.

Singing "From the Inside," by Linkin Park, I began washing my hair. I felt through the force to make sure she was safe. I could see her, still sleeping peacefully as the moonlight reflected on her soaked body.

Shutting off the water, I grabbed my clothing and scrubbed my hair with a towel. After drying myself, I tried to dry Suzy off but I didn't want to wake her up. So, I trotted downstairs and decided to keep my mind off everything and meditate.

I sighed, trying to focus on the baby. Maybe I could see if the baby will be a girl or a boy. I smiled as I could hear the baby's noises... Until I heard Suzy's breath becoming shallow. I arched an eyebrow before seeing her completely soaked in sweat, she was glaring down as she pushed. She began to cry and shook her head, giving up.

_'I can't do it...'_ she whimpered, looking up at someone, possibly me. _'I can't do it... I can't make it. I...'_ she gulped, panting. _'I need him... He's lost. He needs me and I need him.'_

Someone began to talk to her, until she screamed in agony and finally a baby's cry was heard.

Suzy's eyes rolled behind her head as she breathed her final breaths.

All I could hear was her final heartbeats, while I saw someone holding a baby... Our baby, before I finally saw golden tinted eyes.

"No!" I hollered, hitting someone on accident. I gasped for breath, turning around to see Suzy with a scared but worried expression. I licked my sweaty lips before looking away from her. "Sorry."

"It's fine... Luckily you didn't hit the baby." she smiled slightly.

I began to shake in anger and fear. She brushed my hair, worried. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing and tell me why are you acting like this." she hissed, making me face her.

I jerked away from her touch and got up to my feet. "Nothing."

She crossed her arms above her chest. "Matt, I know you too well to know that you wouldn't act like this for no apparent reason."

I remained silent, looking outside the window as a storm rolled in.

"Matthew Skywalker, when will we be able to trust each other and tell one another everything?" she asked me, frowning.

Sighing, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm just... Shaken. That's all."

Suzy recoiled. "Shaken? By what?" she whispered, as I sat back down on the couch. She sat beside me, leaning against the pillows as I rested my elbows against my thighs.

I closed my eyes, inhaling from my nose. "You."

"Me?"

I bit my lip, holding back the tears. "Suzy, I saw you... Dying." I managed to breath.

She stayed frozen which made me look up. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she fought them. "Dying? As in not living?" she stuttered, almost crying.

I nodded, looking away from her. "Yeah..."

She rubbed my shoulders, kissing one of them. "What exactly did you hear or see?"

I tensed up. "I heard you, screaming... I heard the baby crying... You kept saying you couldn't do it. You can't make it... You said that he needs you and that you need him... That he's lost..." I chuckled softly, trying to make sense of it.

She arched an eyebrow, thinking. "Did you see anything?"

I nodded. "I saw just your upper body... Blood stains on your hospital gown, skin and hair... You were sweating so much it looked like you just came out of the shower. You looked so... So weak..." I whispered in pain. "I, then, saw someone holding a baby... With golden eyes."

She kissed my lips, making me lay on top of her. "Mattie, nothing is going to happen to me nor our baby. But whatever happens... Happens."

I sighed, looking at her neck. "I'm not going to let anything happen to the two of you." I laid my head on top of her chest.

"Mattie, you can't control life or death... It's impossible." she whispered, stroking my hair.

I shook my head. "I don't care. I will find a way to save both of you." I began to kiss her before she could say anything.

"Matt, I'm serio-" she tried to say against my lips.

I growled, pressing my lower half against her. I lifted up myself to see her already breathless.

She continued to gasp for breath, her fingers running through my hair. "Mattie," she breathed, pulling me down to her again.

I laughed mentally, seeing that I made her lost her train of thought. I kissed her hungrily, making us both moan as our hips moved together.

I groaned once my HoloPhone rung. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I said tiredly, moaning as Suzy wrapped her legs around me.

My mother laughed. "Hi, sweetie."

"Oh, hey, mom." I smiled as I heard her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I called to see if I can talk to my daughter-in-law." she said.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said, looking up at my wife. "She'd be happy to talk to you."

Suzy's eyes lit up and she smiled. She immediately stuck her hand out so I could hand her the HoloPhone.

"Hi, Ahsoka." she grinned.

They continued talking for about half an hour, before they said their goodbyes. During their conversation, I carried Suzy to our bedroom and decided to get a drink downstairs.

I leaned against the marble counter and drank some left over blood, gazing outside at the snowy day. After a couple of minutes, I went back up stairs and saw Suzy waiting for me. She smiled warmly at me as I came closer. I shrugged off my shirt and plotted down next to her. She laid her head on top of my chest, sighing as I trailed my fingers against her spine. Both of us laughing, I rolled over until I was on top of her and began our beautiful event.


	17. Lay Your Hand On Me One Last Time

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this story to GeneralSkywalker28. He was a user on YouTube but he's not there anymore. Anyway, if you're reading this, G28, I'm glad I met you and I miss you. So, I want to dedicate this to you. Since I've been told you love this story. ;) You mean so much to me. And you know that.**

**And there's a song we both love in this chapter by our favorite band, Breaking Benjamin. Though the first song, it reminds me of you and I.**

**All the past songs that I've put with some chapters are the ones that make me think of you. Especially a song that's coming up. "Forever," by Red. Another favorite band of ours. ;D**

**P.S. Happy Birthday! Or happy early birthday! (Jan 28)**

**Matt Skywalker's POV**

I sang a song to my wife, a song she told me she heard from her sister and then, she said she thought of me and that it reminded her of us.

_**"She's sitting at the table, the hours get later**_

_**He was supposed to be here**_

_**She's sure he would have called**_

_**She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway**_

_**No one's said they've seen him**_

_**Why, is something wrong?**_

_**She looks back to the window**_

_**Suddenly the phone rings**_

_**A voice says something's happened**_

_**That she should come right now**_

_**Her mind goes to December**_

_**She thinks of when he asked her**_

_**He bent down on his knees first**_

_**And he said: **_

_**I want you forever, forever and always**_

_**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**_

_**We'll grow old together**_

_**Forever and always**_

_**She pulls up to the entrance**_

_**She walks right to the front desk**_

_**They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending**_

_**They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them**_

_**She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room**_

_**She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight**_

_**They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life**_

_**The house on the hillside, where they would stay.**_

_**Stay there forever, forever and always**_

_**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**_

_**We'll grow old together, and always remember**_

_**Whether rich or for poor or for better**_

_**We'll still love each other, forever and always**_

_**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses**_

_**Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses**_

_**She borrows some rings from the couple next door**_

_**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor**_

_**She looks into his eyes, and she says:**_

_**I want you forever, forever and always**_

_**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**_

_**We'll grow old together, and always remember**_

_**Whether happy or sad or whatever**_

_**We'll still love each other, forever and always**_

_**Forever and always, forever and always...**_

_**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow**_

_**His voice is almost too low**_

_**As he says, **_

_**I love you forever, forever and always**_

_**Please just remember even if I'm not there**_

_**I'll always love you, forever and always..."**_

She fell asleep, laying across my chest. I smirked, trailing my fingers against her back. She smelled good. Maybe it was her new Golden Sugar Scrub: Paris Amour. It smelled good to me but to Suzy, she's almost addicted to it.

I kissed her more smoother skin as she giggled. I recoiled, thinking she was asleep this entire time. She propped herself up with her elbows on top of me.

"Hey, gorgeous." I kissed her lips, embracing her more, but being careful about the baby.

"Hi, my handsome Knight." she laughed quietly, leaning in more to enjoy the kiss.

After a minute or so, we decided to get dressed and ready for the day.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked her, pouring some Lucky Charms into a bowl.

She shrugged, "I don't know... What would you like to do?"

I placed her bowl of cereal on the table as she sat down. "I don't know... Either stay home or we can visit my parents."

She looked at the food in disgust. "Going to your parents sounds good." she looked up at me. "Do I have to eat this?"

I nodded. "Well, the baby needs its nutrients."

Suzy looked back at the cereal. "I don't think sugary cereal is the best choice, Mattie."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have something else in mind?"

She looked at the food again. "No..."

I laughed in a funny way.

Suzy arched an eyebrow. "You have to eat some with me."

I gaped at her, before laughing. "Ah, sweetheart, you're funny. But no way in hell will I eat that."

Suzy kept her serious expression. "I'm serious, Matt. If I have to eat this crap, then, you do to."

"That's not -"

"Fair? Life isn't fair."

I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Good point." with another sigh, I sat next to her and lifted up a spoonful of cereal. She followed my motions and trembled. "Here goes nothing." I whispered.

We both shoved the spoon into our own mouths. Suzy puckered her lips and made a funny face. I began to gag uncontrollably until I spit out the milk and cereal directly at Suzy's face.

"Ew!" she squealed, laughing.

I laughed with her, grabbing a towel. "Baby, I am so sorry." I chuckled.

"That was gross..." she managed to say through her giggles.

"Let's get you clean before we leave." I said, helping her get up.

She nodded, struggling to stand. "Okay."

I helped her up the stairs, taking her clothes off and washing her. I stopped and looked at her fragile, too skinny body, and at her swelling torso. I blinked hard when I saw how pale she has gotten, paler than she was before. Her veins were popping out completely, and she was trembling. I immediately shut the water off and wrapped her in a big towel. I carried her to our bedroom and grabbed a dark grey long sleeve shirt before grabbing some comfortable black sweatpants.

She slipped her arms through her black pea jacket, sighing.

"What is it, love?" I whispered, lifting up her chin slowly so our eyes could meet.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she struggled. "Matt... I look ugly. Why did you fall in love with me? With a girl who has problems. A girl who tries to harm herself at some points because she thinks she has issues... I'm hideous, Matt."

My eyes widen. "What are you saying?" I said, frowning. "You are not hideous, Suzy. You're not pretty. You're beautiful."

She shook her head, avoiding my gaze. "No, no I'm not."

I held our hands in front of us. "Yes, you are. You are the most beautifulest girl I've ever known, love. You're beautiful inside and out."

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"Because you are. You've helped me in so many ways, my love." I whispered to her ear. "You have natural beauty, Suzy."

She looked away again, feeling disgusted by herself.

**"Breath," Breaking Benjamin**

_**I see nothing in your eyes**_

_**And the more I see the less I like**_

_**Is it over yet?**_

_**In my head**_

_**I know nothing of your kind**_

_**And I won't reveal your evil mind**_

_**Is it over yet?**_

_**I can't wait**_

_**So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left**_

_**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes**_

_**I'm going all the way, get away, please**_

_**You take the breath right out of me**_

_**You left a hole where my heart should be**_

_**You gotta fight just to make it through**_

_**'Cause I will be the death of you**_

_**This will be all over soon**_

_**Pour salt into the open wound**_

_**Is it over yet?**_

_**Let me in**_

_**So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left**_

_**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes**_

_**I'm going all the way, get away, please**_

_**You take the breath right out of me**_

_**You left a hole where my heart should be**_

_**You gotta fight just to make it through**_

_**'Cause I will be the death of you**_

_**Take, take, take**_

_**I'm waiting, I'm fading**_

_**Realize, start hiding**_

_**You take the breath right out of me**_

_**You left a hole where my heart should be**_

_**You gotta fight just to make it through**_

_**'Cause I will be the death of you**_


	18. Her Emotions

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

Suzy and I sat in silence as I drove our M-13 black Speeder. She looked outside, sighing sadly. I could see her eyes from the reflection of the window as the snow lightly tapped the planet's moist surface.

I parked the speeder in front of my parents' house, looking at it. I closed my eyes for a second, remembering memory of the first few weeks Suzy and I were together.

'Matt, don't,' she whispered, tugging onto my arm.

I roughly pulled away from her touch and began shoving the boy she and I hate. He insulted her and I was there. I wasn't going to let some bastard just insult her like that. So, I shoved the boy and began a fight with him.

'Matt!' she cried, trying to stop the other boy from hurting me. She got in front of me but the boy slapped her and that made me get ten times more angrier.

I roared and threw the bastard against the lockers and began to punch him menacingly.

I blinked hard, coming back to reality. Suzy was looking at me with a confused expression. She held my hand and I smiled slightly as I saw our wedding rings. I lifted up her hand to kiss it and gaze at her lovingly. "Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?" I whispered, smirking.

She shrugged, "I have no idea." she laughed softly, but it didn't last long. "But I would be lost without you... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

We smiled at each other but I could still feel her guilt and her insecurity of herself. I held her close after we made it to the veranda. I kissed her passionately, while she giggled.

I remembered another school moment I had with her. She was grabbing some food from the cafeteria and I came up from behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She laughed as I kissed her neck, not caring what our peers would think.

"Mattie!" my little sister ran up to me, making me come back to reality. "You're home!"

I laughed, pulling away from Suzy, before opening my arms so Jane could embrace me. "Hey, Kiddo."

"Is you're sickness gone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sis, it's been gone since forever."

She smiled, "That's good." she turned her head to look at my wife. "Hi, Suzy!"

"Hi, Jane." she laughed as they hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" she released my love and had a huge grin on her face.

"That's good. I'm doing well." she said, stroking Jane's cheek.

Jane gasped, "Oh! Come! Mom wants to show you two something!" she tugged Suzy roughly and I had to step in.

"Kiddo, I'll help Suzy. She needs to take it easy for a few months." I explained to her. "You go get mom and we'll wait in the living room."

"Oh, sorry, Suzy." she apologized before leaving to go get my mom. "Mom!" she shrieked.

We both laughed, walking slowly into the house. I held her hand and had her close to me as we walked inside.

"Have you told my mom anything about the baby?" I asked her in a soft voice.

She shook her head. "No... Have you?"

I chuckled, "No."

My mother came in just when I helped Suzy sit on the couch. "Matt! Suzy! Oh my force, you both look happy and great!" she squealed in happiness.

Suzy laughed and tried to get up, but it was difficult until I helped her. Ahsoka and Suzy hugged before my mother and I did. My father came in and kissed Suzy on her forehead before hugging me.

"What's wrong with Suzy?" my mother asked, looking at Suzy's figure.

I sighed and held Suzy closer to me. She was still half human so I had to be careful with her. "Mom, Dad... She's pregnant."

My father was wide eyed and my mother gasped, almost sobbing.

"What?" she shouted, "When did this happen?"

"I found out a couple of weeks ago... Almost two months actually." Suzy was the one who spoke, her breath trembling. As if she were cold.

Ahsoka buried her face into her hands. "Matt... Do you have any idea what will happen -"

"We are trying our best to keep the baby alive and healthy!" I shouted, glaring at them.

"She's half human, Matt!" my father said, frowning. "Half-human, half-vampire are not... Their bodies aren't made to carry a baby with vampire parents. She can't make it."

My mother looked at Suzy's stomach before at me. "I made it, Matt, because I was a Togruta and I made it the other times because I was a full vampire."

I growled and got up. "We're leaving." I hissed, helping Suzy get up. "Come on, love. It was a mistake coming here."

"Matt, we're trying to help."

"By scaring the both of us?" I shot back.

Without another word, we left.


	19. The Plan

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I leaned back against the counter, watching Ahsoka look after Suzy and Matt getting in their speeder. Her expression was saddened, her arms were crossed above her chest and she had tears in her eyes, well it looked like they did.

"What shall we do, Ani?" she breathed, the air hitching in her throat. Ahsoka turned to face me, dropping her arms.

I shrugged, "I suggest we wait, Snips." I sighed, looking down. "We can't do anything as of right now because they're the parents of the child... Not us. But we'll be there for them. Whenever they need us."

She walked over to me, while I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm scared for them, Anakin." she breathed, shivering.

I stroked her back, "It's going to be okay, love." I assured her, kissing her forehead. "Suzy and the baby will make it." I promised her.

"Suzy will be okay, I survived it..." Ahsoka pulled back to look up at me. "Do you believe the baby will make it?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Of course."

**Chancellor Palpatine's POV**

I sighed, crossing my arms above my chest as I looked at the City-Planet of Coruscant.

"Hmm... Skywalker's son having a _child_?" I said, smiling. "Matthew Skywalker?"

The Clone trooper nodded, "Yes, sir." I turned around to look at him. He straightened up. "Matthew Skywalker is the biological father of the unborn child..."

I cackled, "Ah, wonderful!" I clapped my hands, before sitting on my chair. "This is great news!" I, then, sighed, "Do you know the wife's name?"

"We overheard that her name was Suzana." A trooper said, pretty confident that he was right. "She's a human, my lord."

I rubbed my chin, smiling.

The clone troopers exchanged confused looks. "So what now?" one of them questioned.

I spun around, still seated on my chair, to look outside. I sighed, raising my hand in the air, smiling evilly as I heard them choking behind me.

Once I heard them collapse on the floor, I got up from my seat, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," I sighed, thinking. "Oh, Mattie, what are we going to do with you now?"

One of my human Senator peers remained in his seat, but his tired, solemnly stare looked up at me. "You already know what you're going to do, Chancellor." Alexander whispered in haste. He was the youngest Senator here. Nineteen or eighteen years old, I believe. Alex's jet black hair covered his right eye, and he had this 'boy band' look to him. Or something close to that. His pale skin seemed untouched; his crimson eyes could pierce through any soul.

However, Matthew Skywalker's green eyes could suck the soul out of you just by one stare. He could burn your mind, he could make you see things you fear the most...

"The human girl, she knows too much." said another human with pale blonde hair and soulless eyes. His name was Marcus. He was a tad bit older than Alexander.

"What if she isn't human?" A fair-skinned young woman spoke, "Sure enough she could be a Vampire just like all of us." her black irises shot up to glare at me. "And we do not just execute an innocent person." she hissed, curling her fists.

I laughed, "Oh, Victoria! How foolish and naive you can be!" I grinned, "A vampire cannot carry a baby."

"Of course they can, my lord." A dark-skinned man, sighed, shaking his head. "I've seen this plenty of times..." he looked up, fidgeting with his fingers.

I arched an eyebrow, "Really?" I asked, wanting to know more of this.

He nodded, "Yes... Anakin Skywalker conceived a child with Ahsoka Tano, remember?" he said.

I nodded, "Yes, I do. Anakin came into my office. He was so afraid of what would happen to his Padawan."

"What shall we do, then, with Matthew Skywalker?" Alex whispered, "I have the urge to kill him. _Anyone_?" Alex raised his hand, looking from side to side. "Anyone? Anyone? No? Alright, then, I'm in for the job."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"We are not killing him, Alex!" Victoria hissed, slamming her hand on the arm of her chair.

I held up my hand to stop the discussion. "Hold on... Alex has a point. If we murder someone he loves, he cannot go back with his family. He won't have the courage to show his face to his family again. However, he must not know we were the ones who killed one of his loved ones."

They all agreed.

Alex huffed out a long sigh, "Well," he heaved himself off of his seat. "If this plan doesn't work, I'll kill him. No matter what. He's already some kind of threat to us." he said, flipping his hair out of his face.

I nodded, "Of course. You'll have your chance."

**Alexander Bellucci's POV**

I rolled my eyes, leaving the room. I grabbed a picture from my pocket. I stroked the girl's cheek.

"If you only knew how much I loved you," I whispered, tilting my head.

When I heard her name in the discussion, I froze. She had married and conceived a child with a Skywalker. Not just any Skywalker, Matthew Skywalker.

Matthew was one of the most powerful vampire and highly skilled Jedi in history.

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I thought of my Suzy. She was asleep right now, after an hour of abdominal pains.

Looking outside at the rainy day, I decided to walk outside. I didn't mind the rain, I loved the feeling of the liquid tapping against my skin.

The leaves danced in pairs as the howling wind broke their grasp from the trees.

I didn't realize a speeder coming directly towards me until the driver shouted cursing words at me, honking his horn.

"Bastard..." I mumbled, pulling my hood up. I glared at the man as he got out of his speeder.

Great... A Zygerrian. Stupid cat looking bastard.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you piece of worthless shit?!" he shouted at me, his yellow eyeballs glaring at me. "You would've cost me a fortune for your medical bills!"

I rolled my eyes, sighing. Was that all he cared about? Money? "Listen, I know where I was going." I said, turning almost a complete 360 to look at his speeder. "I _suggest_ that maybe, for safety reasons, you should turn on your headlights... You know, to know where the fuck you're going."

He shook his head, "You son of -"

"A what? Huh, a what? A Bitch?" I said in a mocking tone.

The Zygerrian was about to launch himself at me, shouting "You worthless human!", but I quickly burned his mind. The alien man reacted by screaming his lungs off, clawing at his head. It resulted to bleeding.

I smiled evilly, continuing to show him unpleasant images.

"Ah!" he screamed, seeing bloody images. It wasn't just mental pain, but also physical pain.

Whenever I burn someone's mind, first they see unpleasant images, then, a couple of minutes later, the physical pain begins. When it goes to physical, you could feel a forceful amount of pressure that is unbearable. As if a garbage truck or something around that weight was crushing only your head.

His back was arched once he fell to his knees.

After a couple of minutes of pure torture, I let him go, walking as I did so.


	20. A Great Event

**Alexander Bellucci's POV**

I glanced all around me, sighing as my eyes slowly looked at the decorations.

"Alex," Victoria called my name. I spun around, finally seeing the forever frozen twenty two year old walking down the steps. "I see you have dressed yourself up." she smiled, her black eyes twinkling. "What's up?"

I shook my head, laughing. "Nothing, Victoria. Nothing at all." I replied, my smile remaining on my face.

She arched an eyebrow, giggling. "Seriously, tell me. You know you can tell me, Alex. I've known you for a long time."

I sighed, "Okay, Victoria. Just, please, don't tell anyone this... Not even Palpatine."

She nodded, "Of course."

I took a deep breath, and let it out. "Victoria, I'm in love. I've always been in love with a girl." She gasped, her eyes smoldering. "The girl... She's the wife of that Skywalker scum." I hissed, glaring at the ground.

Victoria's shoulders sagged. "Oh." was all she said. "For how long?"

I bit my lip, chuckling. "I've loved her before she and I became immortals. We were friends, but she left Naboo... Then she came back to Coruscant for a while, and then she moved back to Naboo. However, I thought that I was never going to see her again, so, I left to live in Coruscant. There has never been a day that I have never stopped loving her, Victoria." I said in a determine tone.

"Alex, she's married and will now have a child with Matthew. Don't ruin that for her. She loves him." Victoria pleaded, running my shoulders. "And Matthew loves her."

I roughly pulled away from her. I thought she was going to be on my side. "How do you know?" I growled, glaring at her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm certain."

I groaned, rolling my eyes before pulling my mask over my face.

The masquerade ball was about to begin...

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

Suzy helped me fix my tie, smiling warmly at me. I grinned back, hiding the annoyance in me.

"Hey," she whispered, stroking my cheek. "Sweetheart, what is it?" she asked in a tiny voice.

I looked down, "Nothing, my love. I'm just getting annoyed." she giggled, arching an eyebrow. "I mean, do we really have to go to that Masquerade ball? You and I both suck at dancing, so, what's the whole point?" I asked, smiling.

She thought for a moment. "I know we both hate partying, but your mom and dad want us to at least go out for a bit." she responded, hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I know, but I don't wanna go." I whined, my arms dropping and moving around at my sides like noodles.

Suzy laughed; "Matthew Skywalker, do you really want me to call your mom and say that we can't go because you're so lazy?" she started acting dramatic. "Do you know how heartbroken she'll be?"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, okay. I'll go. For my parents." I said, sighing.

Suzy kissed my nose. "You're so cute and wonderful. Like a teddy bear." she embraced me.

"I thought I was '_sexy_' last night." I joked, laughing. "Like Logan Lerman or Colton Haynes... Or Robert Pattinson -"

She burst out laughing, smacking my chest. "Shut up." she managed to say. "You are the top. They can't take you out of my number one list."

"Yippee!" I whispered before we kissed each other.

"You do know it's a Masquerade Ball, right?" she just had to ruin the moment. "This involves a mask."

"Ugh!"

_**Hours later...**_

"Ah, welcome my friends!" Chancellor Palpatine greeted, "Please enjoy the delicious feast, the wonderful music and have fun!"

The audience applauded, cheering. My father sighed and whispered to my mother, "Some kind of speech."

My mother laughed, rolling her eyes.

I looked down at my wife. She had a beautiful black dress with a black mask with a few black and red feathers.

I was dressed in a regular suit with a mask that looked similar to Romeo's mask from the movie _'Romeo and Juliet_,' A favorite play from Shakespeare that Suzy truly loved.

"Ah, Matthew Skywalker!" The Chancellor smiled warmly at me. "It's so good to see you!"

I bowed respectively. "Chancellor." I greeted, smiling.

My father and mother must've left the ball. I couldn't feel them through the force, so, they must've left the planet. Great...

"Oh, this must be your wife!" he chuckled, embracing Suzy.

I hesitated, having the urge to take his hands off my wife. "Uh, yes. Suzy this is Chancellor Palpatine. Chancellor Palpatine this is my wife Suzana."

Suzy smiled warmly at the leader of this corrupt Republic. "So good to meet you, Chancellor. Please, call me Suzy."

"Oh, no, it's a pleasure to finally meet the beautiful wife of Matthew Skywalker." Chancellor Palpatine was back in office ever since the Emperor was taken down... Killed... a few months ago. He turned to look at me, smiling. "Matt, I'd like to speak with you in private..." he gave Suzy a warming smile. "If your beloved woman doesn't mind."

Suzy shook her head, shrugging. "It's fine."

"Suzy -" I began.

She gave me a tiny smile. "Mattie, I'll be fine. Go." she whispered to me.

I hesitated but nodded. "I'll be back, my love." I kissed her.

"I'll be waiting." she replied back.

I let my love go, walking from the main lobby of the Senate building to Palpatine's office. I sat on a chair as he remained standing.

"Matthew Skywalker... I've heard of your fear." he slowly said to me. I leaned forward, growling. "Of losing your beloved wife."

"How do you know?" I hissed, thinking of her, trying to calm myself.

"My boy, I could see the fear in your eyes. You fear for her life. For your unborn child's life." he whispered, shaking his head sadly.

"I will not _lose_ my love!" I growled, my voice cracking as the images of her blood shedding delivery invaded my mind. Tears continued to dominate my eyes. "She's my life! I'd do anything for her!"

The Chancellor patted my back. "There, there, Matt. It's going to be ok." he tried to soothe me. "You told me she... Has made little wounds to herself?"

I nodded, "Yes," I barely said, audibly.

"However, yours are worse." he continued, walking over to his desk.

I bit my lip to stop me from breaking down in front of him. "Yes... But she, also, has eight medical scars... It hurts me every time I see them on her body... I _hate_ seeing them on her beautiful body..." my voice continued to crack as I held back the tears.

"Matt, have you ever asked her if it ever hurts her when she sees your cuts?" he asked me. "It must hurt her even more because you did those to yourself to not hurt others. She might prefer for you to hurt them instead of yourself."

"I never thought of that..." I admitted, fidgeting with my fingers.

"Matt, you must stop hurting yourself. It's not worth it..." he said to me. "Let your anger control you. Many great Jedi become more powerful if they allow their emotions to take over them... Do you want to become a great Jedi to make your family proud?"

I nodded, "Yes..."

"Do you want enough power to save the ones you love from death?" he questioned me. "Save Suzy and your unborn child from death?"

I glared at my hands. "I'd do _anything_ for her." I whispered, "I _love_ her... She's _everything_ to me."

"Then, the key for your success is to allow the _anger_ and emotions to control you, Matt..."

I inhaled deeply, seeing the sith eyes dominate my green irises when I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror.

**Suzy Skywalker's POV**

I sat by myself, moving my food with a fork. "Feels like high school all over again." The baby kicked me. "Not now, Mattie." I decided to call the baby Mattie for right now when Matt wasn't around. "Mommy's already lonely; I don't want to have physical pain."

"Good evening, milady." a tall black haired boy greeted warmly.

"Uh, hi." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked me, sitting across from me.

I sighed, taking my mask off. "Stupid mask... Uh, well, I'm not much of a party person, but I guess I'll give this a five out of ten."

"Ouch! What? You don't like Masquerade Balls?" he smiled, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "I love Masquerades... It's just that my husband isn't here right now. He's with the Chancellor, discussing some things." I shrugged, keeping my eyes locked onto my food.

He remained silent for a second until he asked, "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Suzana Skywalker." I replied, "However, I prefer Suzy."

"Ah, Suzy! My name is Alexander Bellucci." he said, smiling at me.

"Wait, I think I know you." I smiled, "Yeah, we went to high school together and we were friends." I laughed.

He grinned. "Yeah, that's me."

"It's so good to see you, Alex. How are you?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm fine. Got the job as a Senator."

"Who do you represent?" I asked him.

Alex shook his head, "I represent Naboo."

"Nice. Any wife and kids yet?" I giggled, rubbing my belly.

He shook his head. "Nah, I haven't found the perfect woman yet." he shrugged.

"Aw," My expression saddened.

"How does Matthew treat you?" he suddenly asked me.

I stared at him, wide eyed. "What?" I breathed, looking at him if he's gone crazy. "What are you saying?"

"I asked you how _he treats_ you?" he said more firmly.

"He treats me very well." I responded in a shaky voice.

He relaxed a little. "Good..." was all that came out of his mouth.

Minutes later, I received a call from Matt, saying he was coming downstairs.

"Uh, well, it was nice seeing you, Alex." I smiled.

He nodded, "The same goes for you." he replied as I tried to get up. "Here let me help -"

Matt's strong arms grabbed me before Alex's arms could. "I got it from here, Alexander." Matt said coldly. "We no longer need your assistance."

Alex nodded, "Of course." he bowed before leaving. "I'll see you later, Suzy."

I looked up at Matt before at Alex, nodding. "Uh, sure."

Matt and I began to walk towards our speeder. He helped me climb in before he got in.

"I leave you alone for half an hour, and the kid shows up." he whispered.

I smacked his arms playfully. "Mattie, he's just a friend of mine when we were in high school. Before we met." I told him.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, love." he breathed, kissing my hand.

"What are you sorry for?" He made me feel puzzled.

"Everything..." was all he said before the rest of the drive home was in complete silence.


	21. The Only Exception

**Matthew Skywalker's POV **

I sighed, resting my chin on my folded arms once I sat down.

"Mattie, what's wrong?" my wife asked me, rubbing my shoulders as she stood behind me.

I let out a sigh, "Nothing, my darling. It's just that I'm tired." I lied. It hurt me so much to lie to my love but I couldn't just blurt out what my plan to save her was... Not yet.

"Come with me," she whispered against my ear, running her hand through my hair, then, my back before heading upstairs.

A chill ran down my spine but I lurched up to my feet and quickly went upstairs.

Suzy already changed into comfortable clothing... But I haven't. She sat on the bed, waiting for me.

I smiled at her, arching an eyebrow. I untied my tie and unbuttoned my shirt. I shrugged them both off of my body and grabbed a pair of comfortable sweatpants.

As I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth, I heard... Music began to play. I spitted out the water and toothpaste once I finally rinsed, I patted my face dry before finally coming out of the bathroom.

I chuckled as I remembered the song she dedicated to me after I dedicated her a song. Suzy dedicated to me "The Only Exception," by Paramore while I dedicated her "Better than me," by Hinder.

She giggled; "We never got a chance to dance at the ball tonight." she spoke, coming closer to me.

I immediately snatched her into my arms, kissing her neck. "I'll teach you how to -"

She threw her head back, "Not that way!" she laughed, Suzy pulled away from me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "I meant the way of actually dancing."

I sighed, giving her the best pouting face I have ever given.

She groaned in defeat. "Fine, fine." she giggled, rolling her eyes.

Before I kissed her, I forgot to ask her a question. "Wait... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. What is it?" Suzy responded, rubbing my neck.

"Who's the guy you spoke with at the Ball?" I asked her. "I know he was a high school friend..."

"Mattie, he's just a friend. That's it. We went to school together many years ago. I moved in and out of Naboo. And so did he. I wasn't looking for love. I just focused on school and finding a job." she explained to me.

I rested my head on top of her shoulder as she leaned against my chest. "Good. You belong to me and only me." I breathed, "I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me."

Both of us started singing quietly to each other, another song we both loved. "_How did I find you out? I wasn't even looking. How did I find this love?_"

"_When it was least expected?_" she sang.

_"But I won't let it go. I won't let it go. I need you by my side... And I want you to know. I want you to know. We're on to something right. We play pretend. Keeping all our feelings in. Somehow I knew... It's always been you."_

I whispered, "_Always been you."_

Again we cooed simultaneously. "_How did I find you out? I wasn't even looking. How did I find this love? When it was least expected? But I won't let it go. I won't let it go. I need you by my side... And I want you to know. I want you to know. We're on to something right."_

The song continued and we lay there, on the bed... Remembering our moments together.

_**Hours later...**_

I got up from the bed, my eyes shifting to look at Suzy. I rubbed her back, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

I walked out of the bedroom, and slowly shuffled to the bathroom. I sighed, and sat inside the tub, sobbing. I cried my eyes out when I thought of the two most important people in my life. I was losing them both.

I bent my knees in front of me and placed my folded arms on top of them as I rested my head against my arms.

"You cannot let her die..." I whispered in pain, repeating it.


	22. The Unexpected

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

"Are you leaving me?" I asked innocently, smiling.

Suzy giggled, "No, of course not." she replied, "Beth asked me if I wanted to go out for a while."

"As long as it's Beth, then, I'm okay with it." I nodded. Beth was a long time friend of both Suzy and me. Both of them are really important to me, especially because they've been there for me whenever I needed them.

"Thank you," she kissed my cheek, "Wouldn't you like to come?" Suzy asked me.

I shrugged, "I have stuff to do." I whispered, kissing her hair as we hugged each other. "Maybe later."

She sighed, "Okay, well, if you change your mind, Beth and I will be at the Naboo Carnival. She'd like to win a prize for her little nephew." she patted her swollen torso lightly.

"You mean niece." I said.

"Nephew."

Suzy told me she always loved Beth as a sister. That she sees Beth as her sister... Even though they are not blood related, Beth and Suzy love each other as sisters. I was totally okay with Beth being an aunt to our child. Beth was the most sweetest person any person could ever know. She's, also, like a sister to me.

A knock suddenly made us stop our playful argument. Sighing, I went to answer the door.

There she was, Bethany, her hazel eyes widen once she saw me. The rain and wind blew against her brown hair.

"Hi, Matt." she smiled as we hugged. "How are you?" she questioned me.

I shrugged, "Eh, it's okay. As long as Suzy's fine... I'm okay too."

Beth grinned, "That's wonderful. So, where's my little sister?"

When she said little sister, I blanked out and just saw Suzy's anguished face full with blood and sweat as a baby's cry was heard in the background.

"Matt?" Beth shook me slightly, touching my cheek. "Are you okay?"

Suzy was standing next to me, holding my hand. "Mattie, what's wrong?"

I inhaled deeply but it shook once I exhaled. "Yeah..." I cleared my throat. "I'm fine, girls." I gave them a smile. "I just need to rest... I didn't get any sleep last night." They kept looking at me with worry. "Go and have fun." I said with enthusiasm.

Beth and Suzy chuckled and I joined them.

"Okay, well, we'll see you later, Matt." Beth smiled.

I nodded, following them outside. It was cloudy but there was no chance for any rain this entire week. I opened the door for Suzy as Beth started the speeder.

"I love you, Mattie." she whispered to me, tears leaving her eyes.

Alarmed, I stroked her cheeks. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" I breathed, holding her hand.

She shook her head, "It's just overwhelming that we're going to be parents in a couple of weeks." she responded.

I smiled, hiding the pain inside of me. "I'm just as overwhelmed as you are, my love." I kissed her slowly with passion.

Beth honked her horn, "As much as it's adorable seeing you two make out in public, I'd like to get going." she smiled.

Suzy and I rolled our eyes and gave each other once last peck on the lips. I kneeled down to kiss her stomach before helping her get in. I closed the door softly before stepping back.

"Take care of her for me, Bethany." I teased, laughing.

"No problem, Matthew." she snapped back, frowning.

None of us like our long names. We prefer our shorter names.

I watched them leave before walking back into the house.

"Ah, Matthew." Chancellor Palpatine smiled once I turned on the holoprojecter. "So good to see you. How's your wife?"

I looked down, "She's fine, Master. I just saw..." I shivered, clenching both my teeth and fists as tears threatened to leave my eyes.

"Tell me, my boy." he urged me.

I let out a soft grief sigh. "I saw her crying... She was dying, Master." I whispered in agony. "I couldn't do anything to save her. I was useless!" I flipped a desk over.

"Let your anger guide you, Matthew. Your emotions are the key to your power. If you let your emotions take over, you'll have enough power to save the ones you love... Even from death."

My eyes snapped open. "I know..." I replied, using the force to reach for my lightsaber. I examined it, before igniting the weapon. The crimson color flashed before my eyes. "What shall I do?" I breathed, looking up at him.

"Execute the Jedi." he responded coldly. "To prove your loyalty to me and your family."

"But my family, Suzy and Beth are Jedi too -" I said.

"I know, my dear boy. I meant to execute not your family. Only the Jedi."

I kneeled down and bowed my head. "It will be done, my master."

"Not today... It's not a good day. I'll contact you when it must be done."

I nodded before turning off the holoprojecter. Closing my eyes, I felt a disturbance through the force.

Walking casually through the crowds, I tried to search for either Beth or Suzy. Balloons kept getting in the way of my vision. Even at the height of 6'1" some taller alien species made it difficult. The song _"Don't You Worry Child_," by Swedish House Mafia began to play, a favorite song of Suzy's.

Suddenly, I saw Suzy with Beth. She was carrying a stuffed animal that Beth must've won for her.

I hid once Suzy turned towards my direction. However, once I saw... Alexander, I ran to Suzy before that scum could get any closer to her.

"Hi, Mattie." Suzy smiled as we embraced each other. "You made it."

I grinned, "Of course I would." I said, stroking her cheeks. "I wouldn't want to miss this."

She giggled, "Look what Beth won for the baby."

I looked down at the weird animal. "Wow..." was all I could say. Beth punched my shoulder. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. For a girl, Beth has a freaking powerful punch.

"Hey, that took me most of the time that we've been here to get that weird looking thing." she defended herself.

I chuckled but stopped once Alexander was in front of us. I held Suzy closer to me. Beth glared at Alexander with burning hatred.

"Ah, Bethany!" he smiled, "So good to see you. You look more beautiful than ever."

Beth bared her teeth at him. "Save it, Alexander. I still haven't forgotten what happened last time."

"My dear, that was more than a decade ago." he said, innocently, though the smirk was still there.

"Whatever! The fact that you almost got Matt and me killed will never be left in the past. You'll always be just another useless Senator." Beth growled, ready to use the force to grab her hidden lightsaber.

I stopped her, stretching my arm out to prevent her from leaping at him. "Beth," I whispered, turning my head a little. I shook my head at her, mouthing the word, "No." I turned back at Alexander. "What do you want, Alexander?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I'd like to speak with you in private." he said, pouting his lip. "If that's okay with you."

"It sure isn't okay with me!" Beth hissed, ready to rip the kid's head off.

"Beth, enough." I snapped, glaring at her before at him. "For what?"

"Can't we just have a man to man conversation?"

I sighed, letting go of Suzy. "Go with Beth, I'll meet you both at the house." I told her.

Suzy looked at me as if I were crazy. "Matt, what are you doing?" she asked me.

I kissed her forehead. "I'm just going to have a little chat with Bellucci, love."

Hesitating, she finally left with an uneasy Beth.

_**("My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark," Fall Out Boy)**_

"Matthew Skywalker." he smirked, shaking his head. "I know what you did."

I kept glaring at him. "What do you mean?"

Alex laughed, "Oh, do you take me as a fool, Skywalker? Hmm? Do you? Is that who you believe I am?"

"I will never talk, Bellucci." I barked, my irises smoldering the color of burning gold. "You may have Suzy fooled that you're just a Senator and a 'nice,' guy but someday she'll see you as a killer. A monster!"

"Just like you?" he asked me, that smile looked like if someone glued it onto his face. My frown disappeared and I gaped at him. "You see, Skywalker, I know what you're planning to do. And I won't let you get away with it."

I shoved him against the wall, beginning to fight with him.

**Bethany's POV**

I looked at my little sister, hopeless as I watched her whimper as she slumbered. No wonder Matt can't sleep. Just thinking about what could happen to her at any given moment made me want to stay alert and protect her from anything and anyone.

I sighed, kissing her hair before leaving the master bedroom. I closed the door softly, trotting down the stairs. I sat on the living room's love seat and turned the HoloTv on.

_'Did you say chocolate?'_ the weird fish customer asked.

_'Yes, sir! With or without nuts?'_ Patrick, the tubby starfish, replied.

_'Chocolate? CHOCOLATE?!_' the fish started going wild and chased after Spongebob and Patrick.

I laughed, "Ah, good times, good times." a bloody shriek suddenly dominated my ears. I flinched and gasped. I had to settle myself for a moment before realizing it was Suzy.

Her screams continued and I immediately raced up the stairs. Suzy was clutching the blankets, crying in agony. I sat next to her and shook her.

"Suzy! Wake up!" I pleaded, tears leaving my eyes. I have never been so scared in my entire life.

Her eyes snapped open, tears leaving her eyes. "Oh, Bethy!" she sobbed against my chest.

I rubbed her back, shushing her. "It's okay, sis. It's okay."

"I saw him... I had a nightmare of him fighting someone and I was there... Hopeless. I couldn't do a goddamn thing!"

**Matthew Skywalker's POV**

I slammed Alex onto the ground and lifted my fist to punch him. Alex growled and pushed me off him. I flew in the air, then, I felt tight pressure around my throat. I gagged before I felt the concrete crack against the back of my head.

"Damn you," I managed to say, feeling my skin crack.

His hold tightened around my neck. "She will be mine, Skywalker." he smiled, laughing. "Once I'm through with you, she'll be mine."

My anger ignited once he said that. "No!" I yelled, pushing him off me before punching him menacingly. "You will never touch her!"

He continued to laugh hysterically. That made me more angrier. I finally huffed out a sigh after I noticed he stopped breathing. I got off him and decided to take him to a nearby sinkhole filled with citizen's things.

The town Suzy and the rest of my family lives in has its own sinkhole. The citizens of this town come to the sinkhole to get rid of their old things that they don't need any more.

I bit my lip, shrugging off my nasty bloody shirt into a nice clean long striped sleeved one. Fixing my hair, I went to the backseat to open the door and lift the lifeless body with the force.

I gently dropped the corpse into the muddy sinkhole. "Good riddance, Alexander." I breathed, before leaving the scene.


End file.
